


Bite Me, Bitch

by CrackerJacc, SubParQueer



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Bonding, Age Difference, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Human, Bottom Connor, Bottom Gavin Reed, Bottom Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Bottom Simon (Detroit: Become Human), Connor & Upgraded Connor | RK900 are Twins, Dubious Consent, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Multi, Omega Verse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent Amanda (Detroit: Become Human), Phone Sex, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Teacher-Student Relationship, Top Hank Anderson, Top Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Top Simon (Detroit: Become Human), Top Upgraded Connor | RK900, Trans Character, Trans Gavin Reed, Underage Drinking, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Different Name
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2019-09-06 21:14:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 34,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16840546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrackerJacc/pseuds/CrackerJacc, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SubParQueer/pseuds/SubParQueer
Summary: New year, new you. That's what they always say, right?





	1. A Lot Of Firsts

**Author's Note:**

> A-yo sup b
> 
> Just some warnings, Connor is very underage compared to Hank, and this will jump between their stories (similar to the game). 
> 
> Um pron very early on but you can't expect much else from us really we're thirsty on main.

Going to a new school was always terrifying. At least for Connor anyways, who stepped out of the family car with his two brothers. Their mother, Amanda, waved to them.

"Don't miss the bus next time." She reprimanded, before driving off. Connor gulped quietly. Being the only omega in his family, he was constantly babied, like he couldn't do anything for himself. And it didn't stop now- the first day of highschool. Connor's two brothers, both alphas, flanked him on either side as if blocking him from anyone's view. Both he and his twin brother Nines were freshman, but Nines could easily be mistaken for older due to his height and stoic resting face. Markus was a senior, the oldest of the three and the only one of the brothers that wasn't adopted.

"Connor, hold my hand." Markus said. Connor didn't make a move to do so.

"I'm fine, I can-"

"Brother, the last time you said that we lost you at Walmart." Nines pointed out, quickly snatching Connor's hand while Markus took his other one. The omega scowled as his cheeks flushed a deep red, not bothering to try pulling his hands away. He'd fail, anyway. "That wasn't my fault and you know it," he huffed.

Nines' reply was cut off by Markus suddenly being tackle-hugged, his hand ripped from Connor's. The omega glanced at his twin before back to Markus- an excited blonde male omega was kissing all over Markus' face.

"I missed you so much!" He squealed, Markus coughing a bit in mild embarrassment. "I missed you too, Si, but my little brothers are here..."

The blond omega looked over and _squealed_. He ripped Connor from Nines' side into a back-breaking hug, purring so loud his chest vibrated.

"You never told me how cute they were!" He cooed, talking mostly about little Connor. The brown haired boy whined in surprise, being smothered in the sweet scent of marshmallows. He didn't usually interact with other omegas much so he wasn't sure what to do, just going limp in the stranger's arms.

"C'mon Simon, Connor's shy." Markus gently pulled the purring omega away and smiled in content when Simon clung to him instead. Connor hid behind Nines, honestly a bit scared of this omega. He was way more friendly than what he was used to. "Um... I'm Connor...?"

Simon beamed. "I know, Markus has told me so much about you both! I'm Simon, his mate," he chirped happily.

Markus cursed quietly, Nines raising an eyebrow. "Good for you." He didn't know Markus had a mate but he didn't particularly want to think about his older brother getting his dick wet, either.

Simon was oblivious that this was a new development, nuzzling Markus' neck and sighing happily.

"Hey, Markus!"

The boys glanced up when a female voice called, a senior with red hair strutting over. She was clearly an alpha, the taller male behind her a beta.

"North, hi." Markus greeted.

"Markus has friends?" Connor muttered, making Nines snort. "It appears so. How baffling."

"Shut up, you two," Markus muttered. "At least I have friends."

The conversation was cut short by the bell, Markus cursing. "Alright, you two had Anderson first, right?"

"Yes." Nines said, holding out his schedule. Markus sighed and nodded, leading them into the building. It was filled with the scent of sweat, powerful cologne, and a bit of fear mixed in. It almost hurt Connor's nose how strong it was.

"Mr. Anderson doesn't give a lot of work but he's very strict." Markus warned. Hank Anderson was the Legal Studies teacher, and a lot of the omegas in school secretly lusted after him. Even with his age he was still a handsome alpha, with long hair up most days and his voice gravely. Markus didn't really understand how anyone would try and seduce a teacher. Markus left Nines and Connor at the door, giving them each a quick hug before jogging off to his own class. The twins sat down, Connor squeezing Nine's hand anxiously.

Then the teacher came in.

Connor's jaw practically dropped, and his face flushed red as he buried his face in Nines' shoulder. He was not crushing on a teacher. He couldn't. "Nooo..."

"What is it?" Nines mumbled, and Connor just shook his head. One look and he got butterflies in his tummy. Is this what teenage hormones were like? Mr. Anderson was gorgeous. He had a powerful scent, like smoke from a campfire, and the bluest eyes. He had his hair up and Connor had always had a thing for men with long hair. He had an amazing beard, a casual t shirt, and you could see the muscles on his arms.

"Welcome class." Mr. Anderson spoke, setting his computer bag down on his desk. A few students mumbled hello, Connor resorting to gently bumping his head on the table over and over again. Nines sighed, making Connor sit up, but the omega refused to look towards the front of the room. If he did he'd probably get a boner from fantasizing about Mr. Anderson having his way with the omega. Oh god no. Connor literally just saw him, the teacher said two words, and already the omega was having his first sexual thoughts about someone who wasn't a celebrity.

"I'll take attendance now, please say here when your name is called." Hank had started up his computer and was looking at the list of students. Connor risked a peek up. Mr. Anderson wasn't sitting in his chair, slightly bent over his desk as he looked at his computer. No no no, Connor couldn't get aroused now. The whole class would be able to smell him! Stupid sexy alpha. Nines glanced at Connor when he whined, grinning. "First crush, huh?" He whispered teasingly, Connor flipping him off. Unluckily for him Mr. Anderson glanced up just at that time, frowning.

"Hey, we don't tolerate that sort of behavior in this class," he scolded. "Wait outside, I'll talk to you in a moment."

Connor's face was so flushed even his ears were red. He stood quickly, rushing outside the door and leaning against the wall like he would collapse if he didn't. First day and he was already in trouble with the hot teacher.  
The omega took deep breaths to calm down, hearing Hank starting to take attendance. What was wrong with him? Lusting after this grown man who probably already had a mate, not to mention he's only known about Mr. Anderson's existence for five minutes.

"Get it together man," Connor whined to himself, running a hand through his styled hair, making it a bit curly.

Not to mention that the alpha's stern voice gave him chills all over. It was only his first day and he was already a mess. "Fuck..."

The door swung open next to him, Connor glancing over as the teacher stood in front of him, arms crossed. "Look, you're a freshman, it's your first day. I get it. That doesn't excuse rudeness."

Connor looked down at his feet, gulping. The alpha had such an air of power. It made his knees weak.

"I-I'm sorry, it won't happen again." He whispered, and Hank sighed.

"No need to be so afraid kid," He reassured, and Connor was only paying attention to how tall Hank was. "You won't get in any trouble so long as this doesn't happen again, even if that boy in there was your brother that you were flipping off."

Connor nodded a bit. It was obvious they were brothers, they looked exactly alike after all.

"Jeez kid, you're trembling. I'm not gonna hurt you or anything, I..." and Hank suddenly realized the cause of the trembling, the scared body language. The soft scent of arousal hit his nose and the teacher sighed. Oh boy, another one. He should be used to this by now.

"Hey, you go calm down now. Bathroom is just down the hall." Hank pat Connor's shoulder. Connor nodded and practically ran down the hall, Hank sighing quietly as he went back into the classroom. That wasn't the first time an omega got all hot and bothered over him and it probably wouldn't be the last. The difference this time was that the omega was male. Usually it was the girls trying to come onto him, but this poor cute boy seemed so terrified by his body's natural wants. Hank stood at the board, writing his name on it. Connor didn't try and come onto him like the other omegas, in fact he seemed horrified by how he was acting. It was a nice change. Cute. But Hank quickly reminded himself not to be a perverted old man and to teach his class.

It was ten minutes into the lesson when Connor came back in, face flushed red and hair just a tiny bit messy. It looked like he'd tried to fix it by slicking it back with water. Hank just continued teaching, trying (and failing) to ignore the omega. It was obvious he'd just gotten off in the bathroom. Even Nines looked at him with a raised eyebrow, Connor keeping his head down in shame. He didn't know why he was suddenly so damn horny. Even after that little trip he could still feel that mild arousal in his gut.

"Now would everyone please find the number in these textbooks, it's on the inside of the cover. If not it's in the back."

Hank was handing out textbooks now. Connor took his with a small 'thank you', checking the covers and refusing to acknowledge Nines, who was lightly kicking his ankle under the table. It felt like everyone was whispering about him, embarrassment curling in his tummy. Eventually the kicking got annoying, Connor glancing over at Nines and hissing out a 'what?' His twin had that soft look of concern in his hard blue eyes, tilting his head.

"What happened?"

Connor shook his head. He was _not_ telling his brother he jerked off to their new teacher in the bathrooms. "None of your business," he mumbled.

Nines scowled, eyes narrowing before a paper was passed around where they were supposed to put their names and their book number. The conversation ended there as the lesson continued, but Connor just couldn't pay attention. Out of all the alphas in the room, why was he so focused on Mr. Anderson? Connor scribbled his signature- a little squiggle that vaguely resembled a C with a small heart- and his book number before passing it on. He couldn't stop squirming, and it was boiling hot. Wasn't there an air conditioner somewhere? Connor soon started to pant, trying to suck in some cool air. When did it get so goddamn hot? Nines had started kicking him again, nerves tingling because of it. Connor was positive he was sweating now.

The omega buried his face in his hands and whined, Nines looking concerned. "Are you okay?" He murmured, Connor slowly shaking his head.

"Connor, do you need to go to the nurse?" Mr. Anderson's voice was concerned, Nines glaring at him subtly.

"It's s-so hot in here..." Connor panted, Mr. Anderson immediately knowing what was happening. Nothing he's never dealt with before.

"Nines, take him to the nurse's office and call home." The teacher said, the other students whispering. Connor whined, something wet starting to soak his underwear. And of course his scent. Nines took Connor's hand and quickly led him out, helping his brother outside to get some fresh air. "Do you think you can hold onto my back, Connor? I'm gonna take you home."

Connor nodded weakly, whining. "I-I wanna... What's happening, Nines? I don't like this feeling..."

"I know, it's okay," Nines soothed, letting Connor clamber onto his back and cling to him. He started quickly heading home, which wasn't far, his brother almost ready to cry. His scent was so strong, but it really didn't have that much affect on Nines since they were twins.

"It h-hurts..." Connor sputtered out, a couple alphas that were going for a jog stopping when they smelt the omega in heat. Nines let out a warning growl- nobody was getting their filthy hands on his brother. As soon as they got home Nines had to sit Connor down to open the door, the poor boy squirming and crying and trying to get some relief. Nines felt sorry for him- god only knows how much pain he was in. "I know, I know, it's okay..."

As soon as Nines opened the door their mother could smell Connor. She rushed out quickly, seeing Nines carrying Connor in like a baby, the omega still crying.

"Oh no, baby..." Amanda quickly took Connor into her arms. She was a beta, so it didn't affect her.

"I'm s-sorry Mommy, it hurts..!" Connor was hysterical, the woman shushing him as Nines looked on in worry.

"You can go back to school," Amanda murmured to Nines, kissing his forehead. "Thank you for bringing him home, god knows what would have happened if you didn't."

Nines nodded a bit, but couldn't move as Connor practically screamed. He had no clue first heats could be _this_ bad. They didn't teach this in health class.

"I've got you, I know," Amanda soothed, walking to Connor's room in a hurry, leaving Nines at the door. Amanda had prepared for this- she had bought a few toys a couple years before, anticipating Connor's heat. Her son needed them.

She set Connor on the bed, pity in her eyes as he squirmed and cried. She quickly found the hidden container, no bigger than a shoebox, setting them next to Connor. "Do you know what to do?" There was no time for feeling awkward, her baby boy needed help.

Connor whimpered and Amanda rubbed his cheek. "Listen, darling. Once I leave this room you need to strip, ok? You're going to be leaking, that's normal. There's a vibrator in this box, do whatever you need to with it, the button at the bottom turns it on." She explained carefully, and her son mewled. Tears streamed down his flushed face. "Do you understand, Con?" "Y-yes, yes mommy, understand..."

Amanda gently kissed his forehead. "Good, do you think you're okay for me to leave now?" She asked softly, Connor nodding a little bit.

"Th-thank you, mommy..." He mumbled, still squirming, and Amanda smiled a little.

"You're welcome, my baby."


	2. Not Interested, Thanks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nines gets hit on yay

Nines made it back to school just after the bell to end first period rang, the alpha quickly retrieving his stuff from Mr. Anderson's classroom. He left before anyone could question him about Connor, waiting for Markus to show him his next class. But as Nines leaned against the wall, paper in hand, he noticed some girls eyeing him up and whispering to each other. Some of them were in multiple grades above him. Nines scowled, tensing when one of the junior girls walked over slowly. She was omega, with the scent of cactus flowers seeping from her skin. A mini skirt (which Nines doubted was allowed) and a tight fitting tee was what she wore. A slut, Nines would assume, but he didn't like labeling people based on appearance.

"Hey," she purred, resting her hands on his shoulders. "Are you new? I haven't seen you around before."

"I'm not interested," Nines said flatly. "I'd rather focus on my studies than an omega, thank you."

The girl still wasn't deterred, raising an eyebrow. "Studies? Who cares about that in their last year?" Oh, she though Nines was a senior. How cute.

"I'm a freshman," he replied, and the reactions that went over her face were almost funny. Shock, embarrassment, disbelief.  
Her probably drawn on eyebrows furrowed, looking Nines up and down slowly.

"You're shitting me. No freshman is this tall." She said, and huffed. "Or has these muscles."

Her hands moved down to squeeze Nines' biceps and the alpha growled in warning. His icy blue eyes narrowed dangerously.

"I can show you a good time sweetheart, don't be such a downer." A few other omegas had padded over curiously, but didn't dare to get so close. It was natural after all. Nines was muscled, attractive, the perfect mate to have kids with. They would each have their turn attempting to woo him through the year.

Nines sighed to himself, not wanting to say this but it was clear he had no choice. "Listen. I'm sure you're nice and everything, but I don't like girls." He made sure to say that last part clearly, and it worked- the girl let go of him like he was a burning hot metal rod. Her lip curled slightly in agitation before she turned and stalked off, defeated. Maybe Nines wouldn't mind so much if a cute omega boy tried getting in his pants, and if he wasn't two years older. Maybe Nines would have actually played along.   
The alpha breathed a sigh through his nose, fixing his black turtleneck. Many omegas still lingered as Markus _finally_ found him.

"Sorry lil' bro," Markus panted, as if he'd been running. Did he really forget that his brothers were here?

"Where's Connor?" Markus asked, looking around.

Nines sighed quietly. "Uh, he went into heat. I took him home. And, um, maybe stay at Simon's house for a little while?"

Markus luckily got the hint, nodding a bit. Connor's heat might not have affected Nines, but they weren't related to Markus by blood and the older alpha would react like any other alpha during an omega's first heat. "Got it. Uh, I think you have Gym now."

Nines groaned quietly. Great, he'd be shirtless and sweaty with even more omegas trying to come onto him. "Perfect."

He followed his brother to the gym, Markus not seeming to pick up on his cross attitude and sarcastic tone. The teacher was a young male beta, Mr. Kamski, and from what Nines could see when he stepped in, he was way too bubbly. If there was one thing Nines hated more than pushy omegas it was cheerful teachers- especially with sport classes.

"Alright, I have a study period so I'll meet you here with Si after class," Markus murmured. Yup, upon inspection it was a freshman-sophomore combined class, and the cheerful blonde omega had just come out of the bathroom in a tank top and cute short shorts, matemark proudly on display.

"Markus, your eyes are gonna fall out if you keep staring," Nines deadpanned. "Keep your knot in your pants, maybe?"

Markus growled quietly before leaving, playfully shoving Nines. The freshman sighed before walking over to stand with Simon since he was the only person Nines remotely knew.

"Oh, hi Nines!" Simon waved with a big smile. He really did smell like sweet marshmallows, Nines supposed it was nice. A lot of the other alphas in class thought so too- as soon as Markus was out of sight many of them stared at Simon's ass and whistled suggestively, making Simon blush. He was shy.

"Perverts." Nines sighed, baring his teeth at a couple of them. Simon had a mate, it was obvious with that big ol' bite on his neck, what makes everyone else think they can seduce him or something?  
Simon was flustered of course, but he didn't seem too uncomfortable. Maybe he was used to it. "You gonna get changed, Nines?" He asked cheerily, and Nines sighed.

"Yeah, I guess so. Be right back."

The alpha stalked to the locker room with his bag over his shoulder, changing as quick as possible into a simple white shirt and shorts. He felt a little exposed without his turtleneck but so be it. He sighed to himself as he looked in the mirror, noticing the shirt was slightly see through. Well fuck. He was basically screaming for someone to hit on him.  
Grumbling, Nines moved to walk back out when the door opened and a couple alphas walked in, chatting.

"Damn, that blonde one though, love to get my hands on him. Don't see many male omegas- would be fun to try out."

Nines immediately felt sick, grabbing the doorknob.

"Yeah, too bad he's got a mate. Heard he'll blow you though if you pay him enough. Damn omegas, always the same, right bro?"

Nines growled, turning and poking one of them in the chest. "That's my brother's mate you're talking about, cunt," he growled. "So watch your fucking mouth. Not all omegas are the same, you stupid knotheads. Get your heads out of your asses."

The one he poked grabbed him by the shirt, lifting Nines about an inch off the ground with a growl. "You wanna say that again, punk?" He hissed, Nines baring his teeth.

Of course, Simon had to walk in at that moment. "Nines, you were taking a while- oh gosh!" Nines pulled a leg up and kicked the guy in the balls, growling and jerking away from them.

"Wanna repeat what you were saying?" He challenged, instinctively taking a defensive position in front of Simon. Protect an omega in a hostile situation. Plus, Markus would murder him if he let Simon get hurt. The two alphas stayed silent apart from the guy he kicked, who was groaning a bit in pain. "That's what I fucking thought."

Simon whimpered, tugging on Nines' sleeve shyly.

"Nines, let's go..." he whispered, the alpha growling quietly as he let Simon lead him back into the gym. The teacher had just started taking attendance, Simon walking over to the line of students and standing with his head down, Nines following after.

The alpha put a protective arm around Simon. "I'll tell you what they were saying if you wanna know," he murmured, and Simon shook his head. "I'd rather not..."

He seemed to be far too used to the harassment when Markus wasn't around to protect him, and that made Nines' blood boil. He's always been protective of omegas since his brother is one. It was just instinct. "Markus will know about this," he murmured, and Simon looked up at him with big eyes.

"B-but I can't tell him, he'll get in a fight and he'll get hurt, I don't want him hurt," Simon whined. Nines sighed a bit.

"They can't get away with that. They'll spread around a reputation that isn't true and I won't stand for that."

Simon was quiet for a moment, thinking about it. "You're nicer than you look, Nines," he murmured in wonder.

Nines rarely ever smiled, but that cracked a grin out of him. That is, before the teacher called his name.

"Here," Nines said gruffly, straightening up. He could hear the whispers and it ticked him off.

"Alright, that's everyone." The teacher said a few moments later. "We'll start with stretches, and then the volleyball unit."

Stretches took maybe ten minutes, Nines giving death glares to anyone who ogled Simon's ass. He kinda had a duty to this omega now, to protect him when Markus wasn't around.  
Volleyball was quite boring. Nobody was really good at it and girls kept brushing up against Nines like they were trying to scent mark him. The alpha just wanted to go home already and make sure Connor was okay. And finally class was over and it was homeroom.  
Nines rushed through everything, waiting anxiously for the bell. Study hall was next, and he needed to get home to check on Connor. Technically he'd be breaking a rule, but he didn't give a damn.

Back home, Connor was wrecked. His condition hadn't gotten any better. His bedsheets were covered in slick and cum, tears and drool making his face wet.

"Please please, p-please, make it s-stop..." Connor wailed into his pillow, vibrator shoved into his ass and whirring loudly as he pumped it in and out. His slick made everything slippery, and his body was trembling. The omega rolled onto his back desperately, shoving a few fingers into his mouth to suck on while he moved the toy faster. He was close yet again but was sure nothing would come out- he's been milking himself dry for the past couple hours for that few minutes of relief.

Nines could hear his brother's crying from outside the house, sighing and opening the door. He headed up to their shared room, cracking the door and wincing a bit at the sight. "Hey Con," he murmured, sitting on the bed and petting Connor's hair. "You doing okay?"

Connor shook his head, whining as he leaned up into Nines' hand. His body tensed, jolting as he had another orgasm, crying pitifully. "Oh, Con..." Nines sighed, trying to wipe away most of Connor's tears.

The poor boy was trembling and on the verge of exhaustion. Nines quickly went to the bathroom and grabbed a cool cloth, wiping his brother down carefully. "You should try and sleep, it isn't gonna get too much better," the alpha murmured.

Connor was shaking and hiccuping softly. "Hurts..." Connor mewled, reaching down to pull the vibrator out of himself.

Nines flinched softly at the wet sound of his slick. "I know brother, I wish I could find an alpha to help you but we don't know anybody." He sighed, Connor curling up in a fetal position and trembling.

Connor didn't really respond to Nines, trying to sleep and failing to ignore the fantasies of his teacher that had pretty much kept him wound up the whole time. It was stupid, but since his heat had already been starting when Connor caught a glimpse of Mr. Anderson, that was the alpha who was stuck in his mind.


	3. Two Steps Ahead and Two Heads Taller

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of Kara and Luther to cleanse your soul

Kara never really regretted getting a mate as young as she did. It wasn't like her adoptive father taught her, that alphas were out to corrupt her and wanted to make her their slave. Sure, a lot of alphas were douchebags, but Luther... God, Luther was _perfect_ for Kara.

He was kind, and understanding, and he was so gentle. Every touch, every kiss- lighter than a feather, as if he was frightened. This perfect specimen of an alpha, frightened by the very idea of accidentally hurting this omega who was his physical polar opposite- dainty, short, pale. Petite.

Luther didn't know about Todd. Kara didn't particularly think it was important information.

Like most younger mates, they fell victim to the rush of endorphins and the passion that was triggered by an omega's first heat. Kara was a late bloomer, well on her way to seventeen and a half when it struck her. It was during a study session with said alpha, who was coincidentally struggling with rut at the time.

Kara had been... scared, at first, she wouldn't deny it. She hardly knew Luther, yet she fell so, so easily into his strangely comfortable fold-out sofa bed, the pair tangled up in a lover's embrace well after Luther's knot came down. It was nearly sundown and Todd would be angry if Kara was back after dark, but Luther's strong arms and pounding heart felt like home, here in his cheap apartment where the sunset illuminated their sweat-slick skin. So there she stayed, for that night anyway. It was worth a bruise or two the next day.

Lunch time for Kara and Luther was the equivalent of cuddle time. They were so sweet with each other all the time and so in love, it made everyone around them either despise them or adore them. Kara was in Luther's lap, snuggled into his chest while he gently fed her. They usually gossiped or just randomly chatted together, and today Kara had heard a rumor and was dying to share.

"Did you hear that a freshman went into heat in Mr. Anderson's class?" She asked, looking up at Luther. "People say it was a boy. It was probably his first since he's a freshman, poor baby..."

Luther smiled a little as he listened, threading small flowers through his mate's short hair. He was more of a listener than a talker, occasionally giving soft hums to let her know he was still paying attention.

In the comfortable silence following Kara's information, Luther brushed his thumb over a dark bruise that peeked out from beneath her shirt sleeve. "Did you fall down the stairs again?" He asked in that deep, calm voice of his, making Kara flush pink- from embarrassment, the alpha supposed.

"Yeah, I tripped over my bag," the girl murmured playfully. Luther chuckled, pecking her lips.

"My omega. My beautiful, clumsy, perfect omega..."

Kara smiled brightly, reaching up to cup Luther's face with loud purrs and peck his lips. "You're going to make me blush, alpha," She giggled.

Luther grinned, moving to gently pin her in the grass and kiss all over her pretty face. His own broad chest was rumbling with deep purrs, the alpha noting that Kara's cheeks were dusted a flustered pink.

"Good, I want everyone to know how much I love you," he murmured, smiling as Kara pulled him closer to peck his lips. Another one, and slowly playful pecks turned into loving kisses, the alpha murmuring soft compliments each time he pulled away from Kara's lips.

"Ralph thinks you two should get a room."

Luther glanced up with a smile as their best friend, an omega student named Ralph who smelled pleasantly of sunflowers, sat in the grass and admired the little blossoms in Kara's hair. He seemed pleased, delight in his one healthy eye- the other was milky white with blindness. "Did Luther decorate Kara's hair? It looks beautiful."

"Yeah, do you want some too?" Kara asked, picking some of the small flowers from the ground. Ralph smiled and nodded, watching as Kara handed them to Luther and the alpha beckoned Ralph closer. He crawled over, plopping into Luther's lap and purring when his hair was played with.

"Ralph thinks Luther should do this more often."

Kara giggled, resting her head on Luther's broad shoulder. He smelled like pumpkin spice.

Ralph reached up to gently brush his fingers along Kara's bruise, but he didn't comment on it. "Would Kara and Luther like to see Ralph's new tattoo?"

"You got another one?" Luther asked, and Ralph nodded.

"Ralph likes them. See?" Ralph showed his right arm which was covered in a sleeve of tattoos. "And Kara's favorite is the polar bear."

Kara nodded, and Ralph smiled excitedly as he lifted his shirt. On his side was a small tattoo. Ralph always drew his own tattoos rather than choosing the standard ones from the parlor, and Kara was surprised at the intricacy of this one. Sure, she didn't know what 'rA9' meant- Ralph said it meant something special to him- but it was 'rA9' in Ralph's standard scrawl, surrounded by blooming flowers of all colours.

"It looks brilliant, Ralph!" Kara giggled. Luther hummed in agreement and brushed his fingers along the tattoo, not noticing how Ralph shivered at the touch.

Ralph smiled brightly, shyly lowering his shirt.

"Ralph is glad you two like it." He said, resting his head on Kara's shoulder and relaxing in Luther's lap. He liked the times like this.

"We should go to that new coffee place after school. I just got paid and I hear it's nice." Luther said, wrapping an arm around Kara. She sighed and shook her head.

"Sorry Luth, I can't." She murmured, and Luther tilted his head. "Why not?"

"Big test tomorrow, I need to study."

Luther nodded and kissed Kara's temple, glancing up when he smelt a new alpha walk by. A tall boy in a black turtleneck, seeming lost. Looking for someone maybe. Luther met the boy's eye briefly before he was coming over, blue eyes fierce. "Sorry to bother you three, but have you seen Markus?" At their confusion the boy sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Markus Manfred, my older brother. I assumed you were seniors and would know him."

Kara hummed. "I think he left in Ancient History, something about checking on his brother?"

The boy's face paled. "Oh no. You're kidding, right?"

"Is something wrong?" Luther asked, the boy turning swiftly.

"No, nothing. Thank you for your help."

And he bolted, kicking up chunks of grass as he left the school property. Ralph tilted his head.

"Ralph thinks it's against the rules to leave school. Is that boy okay?"

Kara sighed and shrugged.

"He was fast. He'd be great to have on the team." Luther pointed out. He was the quarterback on the football team, and sign ups were soon. He'd have to find that kid again.  
Soon enough the bell rang for the end of lunch, Ralph smiling brightly. "Kara has art with Ralph now!"

Kara smiled. "I sure do." She went on tiptoe to kiss Luther- honestly, the alpha was nearly two feet taller than her, it was ridiculous. "I'll see you in English, okay?"

Luther nodded, watching Kara and Ralph walk back into school, chatting away. A soft purr rumbled in his chest. He was lucky to have someone as perfect as Kara.


	4. Hostility

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nines gets in a fight, Markus does a bad, and Connor is treated like a queen.

When Nines got back to school students were out and about for lunch, chatting and eating together. He noticed Simon chatting to Josh and North across the grounds, which reminded him of Gym and those two alphas talking shit about Si. No matter what Simon said he was going to tell Markus. The alpha deserved to know.   
So instead of joining Simon he walked around trying to find his older brother. Maybe Markus had lunch detention for something.

He tried everywhere, but nobody had seen him. Markus never usually hung around the area reserved for seniors, but he'd try there after he checked the back of the school. When he got there he paused. A boy with a tattered black jacket, worn jeans, short brown hair and a cigarette between his lips was leaning against the building. There was a large bandage on the bridge of his nose and a stubble on his jaw. Nines spoke up.

"You shouldn't be smoking."

The boy looked up, just noticing Nines, and raised an eyebrow.

"Does it look like I give a rat's ass?" He mumbled, taking the cigarette from his chapped lips and blowing a billow of smoke in the alpha's direction. He had a bit of an accent, like he was from Boston or New York.  
Nines coughed a bit, waving the smoke from his face. "I'd appreciate it if you didn't blow that at me."

"I'd appreciate it if you fucked off and left me alone," the boy said snarkily. "I don't listen to freshmen."

Nines growled. "Look, I'm not in the mood for an argument, I'm trying to find my brother."

The boy snorted. "Yeah, me too. Go look for him, then, and leave me the fuck alone."

"I don't appreciate how rude you're being." Nines said lowly, and the boy laughed.

"What're you gonna do about it?" He asked teasingly, getting up from the wall and flicking his cigarette to the concrete ground.

"I'm an alpha, and from what I can tell you're not. You should show some respect." Nines' voice was flat.

The boy snorted. "Listen, 'alpha'," he said mockingly. "I'm not submitting to you because you think you're entitled. It isn't the 1950s anymore, omegas and betas shouldn't bow down for alphas any more than women should to men."

Nines was caught of guard, growling loudly in place of an answer. Who the fuck did this kid think he was?  
The boy bared his teeth, growling right back. As Nines grew more agitated the more he let off pheromones, catching the stranger a bit off guard- but like hell was he going to submit. He's never backed down from a fight before and it wouldn't start now.

"Come on, dipshit. Or are you scared?"

That was what set Nines off, the alpha growling and tearing into him, tackling the boy to the ground. The two snarled and clawed at each other viciously, snapping their teeth. Nines' strong pheromones were distracting, however. Nines was even more distracted- what was with this boy's scent? It wasn't attached to any one subgender, instead an odd mixture..? Within second he felt teeth snapping onto his neck, a whine of defeat tearing from his throat. _Fuck, this is where I die_.

They clamped shut right on his throat, and if the boy really wanted to he could bite down hard enough to crush Nines' windpipe. But the stranger wasn't dumb enough to murder a freshman. So he slowly let go, the bite already bruising and bleeding on Nines' throat. He stood up and brushed off his worn clothes, glaring at Nines. "Go away, kid."

Nines bristled at the name but got to his feet, adjusting his turtleneck- if Connor knew he got in a fight he'd never hear the end of it.

He used it to cover the mark easily, one last growl rumbling in his chest as he stalked off. He refused to be beaten by someone shorter than him. He headed for the senior area, looking around and meeting the eyes of an alpha with dark skin, two omegas cuddling against him. After a moment he walked over, sighing. "Sorry to bother you three, but have you seen Markus?"

Confusion. Great. "Markus Manfred, my older brother. I assumed you were seniors and would know him."

The female with short hair hummed. "I think he left in Ancient History, something about checking on his brother?"

Cold dread flushed through Nines' body, and it must have shown on his face because the tattooed omega looked a bit concerned. _Markus wouldn't be that stupid_. "Oh no. You're kidding, right?"

"Is something wrong?" The alpha asked, concerned.

"No, nothing. Thank you for your help."

And Nines bolted without a second thought. Connor wasn't in his right mind, and neither would Markus be if he went near the heat ridden omega. If anything happened not only would Simon be devastated, but Nines would have Markus' head.  
He took a shortcut behind the school, ignoring the boy he'd fought as he jumped the fence and ran down the street to their house. How fucking stupid could Markus be?  
Nines tore through their driveway, noticing that their mother wasn't at home- probably at work. He burst into the house without bothering to shut the door behind him. The scent of heat washed over him like a wave, dazing Nines before he snapped out of it. He stormed up the stairs, throwing open Connor's door and growling at the sight.

Connor was clearly delirious with heat, spread on the bed with Markus naked below the waist and between the omega's legs, clearly about to claim Connor like his instincts demanded. Furious, Nines grabbed Markus' collar and dragged him into Connor's bathroom, throwing his older brother into the tub and turning on the shower cold, disgusted. Markus' fingers were covered in slick.

" _What the fuck were you thinking_?!" He roared, Markus flinching as the cold water seemed to snap him out of his haze. He could hear Connor sobbing in the bedroom, begging for Markus to come back and help him. He sounded like he was in so much pain, so pitiful. Markus whimpered, standing to try and get back to Connor when Nines shoved him back down into the tub angrily.

"I'm going to fucking kill you!" He snarled, spit flying from his mouth as he pounced on Markus. The tub squeaked loudly, banging as the alphas fought. It wasn't long until Nines had Markus pinned beneath him, snarling brutally.

"You have a fucking mate, Markus! What the fuck would Simon think if he found out you fucked Connor when he doesn't know any better?!" Nines was practically seeing red, legitimately considering strangling Markus. "He expects you to be faithful to him and you make a knotheaded decision like _this_?!"

Markus whimpered, submissively limp below Nines.

"And with your own fucking brother!" Nines spat in disgust, grabbing Markus by the shirt to stand him up and throw him angrily against the wall. Some makeup fell from the sink at the impact.

"A-alpha!" Connor cried from his bed, writhing and sobbing. He was so delirious with heat that he didn't care who fucked it out of him, hell he threw himself at Markus.

"Shut up, Connor, you don't know what's best for you right now," Nines snapped. He let go of Markus, grabbing his brother's pants and throwing them at him. "Get dressed, go back to school and you better fucking tell Simon. If you don't, I will."

Markus was stock still, and Nines snarled. " _Now_ , Markus! You are not staying here any more!"

Markus quickly pulled on his pants, rushing out past Connor as the omega desperately reached for him.

"N-no, no! Come back!" Connor yelled out, Nines storming into the room. He glared as Markus hurried downstairs, shutting Connor's door before punching the wall with a growl that made Connor yelp.

"Fucking _idiot_! I get you're in heat Connor, you can't help that, but Markus is our brother!"

Connor whimpered, bottom lip trembling as he cried. He curled up on the mattress, heave sobbing. He only got a taste of relief before it was ripped away from him. And now it only seemed to hurt worse. He didn't even process Nines' words, only the fact that the alpha was angry and yelling at him.

"Look at me, brother!" Nines snapped, storming to the bed. Connor shook his head frantically.

"W-wan' it t-to stop," Connor wailed, slightly muffled by the pillow but not really. "It b-burns, j-jus wa-wanna, I d-don' like th-th-this!"

Nines paced back and forth, running a hand through his hair. His chest ached for his brother.   
He sat on the bed, shushing Connor as he scooped the boy up. Connor clawed at Nines' shirt, on the verge of hyperventilation as he sobbed like a baby. "Hey, shh, I'm here. I'm sorry for yelling Con, forgive me..."

There had to be someone that could help Connor, even just a little bit.

Connor relaxed after an hour or so, passing out in Nines' arms. The alpha gently set his twin down and kissed his forehead. He needed to find someone, seeing his brother like this made his heart break. But he wasn't gonna play matchmaker if Connor wasn't interested in someone. He had suspicions, but hoped they were wrong.

He carefully stood up to run Connor a warm bath. He found a little bottle of essence in the drawer that smelled close enough to an alpha's base scent to appease Connor's hormones for a while. He set a sleeping Connor in the warm water and washed him tenderly- the boy had been soaked in slick for two days.

He was quick in stripping the sheets and flipping the mattress, but when he returned Connor was playing with the bubbles a bit, looking awfully guilty. It was clear his heat had backed off for a bit since he'd just woken up, Connor's eyes downcast.

"Brother, are you feeling better?" Nines asked as he kneeled next to the tub. The omega wiped his teary eyes.

"Nines... what did I do? Oh god... I.. I'm going insane," he whispered, hugging himself. "M-markus, I tried to..."

Nines shushed him gently, cupping Connor's cheek. "It wasn't your fault, brother. If anything it was all Markus. I told him not to come here."

Connor shook his head. "He was doing fine til I threw myself at him," he mumbled. "He offered to make me cookies and read me to sleep but I wasn't listening, I-I pulled him down to me a-and-"

"Shh," Nines murmured, cutting Connor off. "You both made some bad decisions, you're both goddamn lucky I turned up in time or God knows what would have happened."

Connor sniffled, hugging Nines over the rim of the tub.

"I'm sorry, don't ever let me do that again..."

Nines nuzzled Connor's temple, nodding. "It's okay now brother."

"I'll stay home tomorrow and try to keep you in as little pain as possible, I don't like seeing you cry," Nines murmured. Connor hid his face in Nines' chest, tummy rumbling. He blushed at it.

"Why don't you come downstairs? I'll make you some food, let you watch TV. It'll distract you." Nines pet Connor's hair.

Connor nodded a little, sniffling. "Cookies?" He asked hopefully, Nines quirking a smile.

"Yes, anything you want."

He scooped Connor out of the tub, not caring that water soaked his shirt.

"Um, chocolate too, and coffee..." Connor said shyly.

"Anything you want," Nines reminded gently, wrapping his own jacket around his shorter brother. "I think we only have white chocolate left, is that alright?

Connor nodded quickly. "Mhm, I love white chocolate."

Nines padded down the stairs, setting Connor down on the couch. "You put on some tv, ok brother?"

Connor nodded, purring as he grabbed the remote. He felt better than he has in the past two days. Nines found some cookies and chocolate in the kitchen, giving them to Connor as he made the boy's coffee- milk, sugar, with vanilla and a bit of cherry juice because he was a typical white omega who liked fancy coffee. Connor had put on Friends and was nibbling at his food when Nines came in with the mug.

"Mm, thank you," Connor said, making grabby hands at it. Nines smiled and bent down to give it to Connor.

"Hey, what's that?" Connor reached up to tug down the neck of Nines' shirt. He saw a bit of the bite poking out from it.

Nine quickly yanked up his collar, frowning and giving Connor his mug. "It's nothing important, brother. Don't worry about it."

Connor frowned. "Did you get into a fight?" He asked disapprovingly. Nines didn't answer, opting to sit next to Connor instead.

"Nines... it's okay if you did. You're a young alpha, and stuff..." he whispered, looking into his mug. "But it better have been for a good reason."

Nines still didn't answer, but he seemed to be biting his lip. Connor sighed a bit, sipping the coffee. If Nines wanted to talk, he would.

"...he was attractive."

Connor glanced at him. "I thought you don't find anyone attractive."

"So did I." Nines seemed conflicted.

"What was his subgender? Maybe you just don't like omegas," Connor pointed out and Nines shook his head a little.

"He didn't... I couldn't tell. It was all three mixed, like he tried to cover his true subgender with products but didn't use enough."

Connor frowned a little. "Weird. Maybe try courting him."

"I lost a fight to him Con, I don't want to court him."

"You lost?" Connor giggled, Nines huffing.

"Yes. I was busy trying to figure out what he was."

Connor giggled again, smiling cutely. "You said it yourself that he was cute. Just forget your pride for a moment."

Nines frowned. "I think he's a junior. He called me 'kid'."

Connor snorted. "Nice. I have to meet this guy, I wanna shake his hand."

"Shut the fuck up."

Connor laughed, wincing when his stomach clenched. It was starting again.

"Also, he was smoking. We fought because I told him to stop." Nines sighed, and Connor rolled his eyes as he curled up and sipped his coffee.

"Why does smoking bother you so much?" He questioned, curious. Nines hummed.

"I'm not sure."

Connor nodded and tried to relax, holding his warm mug close.

"Brother, if I do court him, what gifts do you think he'd like?" Nines asked. Connor giggled.

"I don't even know him, Nines."

"I think some new clothes would be a start," Nines mumbled to himself, making Connor giggle.

The omega cuddled into Nines' jacket, trying not to be jealous that his brother found a potential mate. Connor only really knew one new alpha here and that was his damn teacher. The same one that's been plaguing his mind. Stupid heat.

Nines seemed to read his mind, petting the boy. "You'll find someone, brother," he promised.

Connor leaned into Nines' hand, eyes closing. "I hope so... I don't want to go through many more of these alone, Nines. It's so horrible. I feel like I'm being eaten from the inside out."

Nines sighed. He was yet to experience rut, so he couldn't really sympathize. "I apologize, brother. I cannot imagine how painful it is."

"Mm..." Connor looked up at Nines. "It's ok. I'm glad you're here. Even if it is really embarrassing."

Nines shrugged. "I've seen it all before, I feel no discomfort in making sure you do not feel unpleasant."

Connor smiled a little. "You're the best, even if you sound like a robot sometimes."

Nines cracked a smile at that, letting Connor lay his head on the alpha's lap.

"Nines, when you get a mate, you won't forget about me right?" Connor asked. Nines pet his hair lovingly. "Of course not, brother."

Connor smiled brightly, eyes drifting shut. "Thank you."


	5. Showered In Affection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for sexual assault uwu
> 
> A bit of Simon's past is revealed and a teacher is a dickhead purely as a plot device

Markus was a pathetic excuse of an alpha- at least that's what he thought.

His feet dragged as he made his way back to school, thinking about what he'd done. He'd nearly fucked Connor, and that was horrifyingly wrong on so many levels. Connor was his brother. He was in heat and couldn't properly consent. He was under the age of consent anyway. And probably the worst one was that Markus had a mate, a perfect one at that.  
Simon was gonna hate him, wasn't he?

Markus swallowed thickly, eyes shutting tightly as he rubbed his temples. He wouldn't blame Simon if the omega left him. He shouldn't even have a mate if he couldn't keep his dick in his pants.  
Markus glanced up, noticing that he was at the mall near the school. He had about fifty dollars on hand, but Simon's forgiveness was worth more than that money. Markus bought a bag of chocolates, flowers, that new game that Simon wanted, and some other little things. Gifts. He wasn't trying to buy forgiveness, he was trying to show Simon exactly how sorry he was. He usually spent his money on art supplies, knowing Simon didn't particularly like gifts, but what else could Markus do?  
Simon was waiting for him at their spot, a worried expression on his sweet face. 

"Markus, are you okay? What's all this, why do you have all that stuff?"

Then the scent of shame and guilt and _heat_ seemed to register, and Markus thought he could literally hear Simon's heart shatter. Markus hung his head, quickly dropping to his knees in front of Simon. He didn't deserve to look at his mate after what he did.

"Markus..." Simon hugged himself tightly, afraid of what Markus would say. The alpha swallowed thickly.

"I... I made a mistake. I wanted to go see Connor. If Nines hasn't shown up..." Markus cringed. "I'm so sorry, Simon. Please forgive me."

Simon was silent, and he almost forgot how to breathe. The omega glanced at the bag- all of his favorite things. White chocolate, the good kind. Daffodils and roses. The game he wanted, pretty jewelry and nail polish... Markus looked up in a panic when Simon started crying. "Si? Oh god, please don't cry, I'm so sorry..."

Markus stood, hugging Simon tightly as the omega hung limp in his arms.

"M-Markus.." Simon pushed away, tears streaming down his face, and Markus' heart shattered. He quickly fell back to his knees, not giving himself the privilege of being eye to eye with Simon. He didn't even speak- he had no excuse for what he'd done. He made a stupid decision and he was paying the price.

"Hey, are you kids okay?"

Markus didn't look up but Simon sniffed. "We're okay, Mr. Ortiz. Just... figuring some stuff out."

"You're in tears, kid. C'mon, let's get you cleaned up," Mr. Ortiz murmured, and Markus whined in surprise when Simon actually followed him. The omega sighed.

"I... I need to think, Markus."

Markus tried not to tear up, nodding his head as he watched Simon go. He did deserve this after all, for doing such a thing to his mate.  
Simon really started to break down when he got into the bathroom. Mr. Ortiz rubbed his back and comforted him, letting Simon sob loudly.

"It's okay," the teacher murmured soothingly, his big hand rubbing from Simon's shoulders to his tailbone, up and down. "Let it out, darling."

Simon whimpered pathetically, leaning into the warm touch. He loved it when Markus rubbed his back, but he couldn't even look at his mate without crying.

"I d-don't know why h-he..." Simon stuttered, hiccuping.

"Oh honey, it's okay," The teacher pulled Simon into a gentle hug. "I'm here now. He won't hurt you."

Simon didn't even fight it. He craved comfort, he needed to know it would be alright.

"How about we find somewhere quiet you can calm down, hm? My classroom's empty."

Simon shrugged. "I guess..."

The teacher took Simon's soft hand, leading him down the hall. The classroom thankfully wasn't far- all Simon wanted to do was curl up and cry. He was glad Mr. Ortiz understood.

"Okay darling, just in here."

Simon sat down on a desk, whimpering as Mr. Ortiz shut the door with a click.

"Let's get that sweater of yours off, you'll overheat," the teacher suggested, moving to take off Simon's shirt, but the omega stopped him.

"I-I don't have anything underneath..."

Mr. Ortiz shrugged. "That's not a problem. It's very hot in here."

He moved to grab it again, Simon scooting away this time. The teacher scowled.

"Um... i-if you don't mind I'd like to leave..." the omega murmured, standing. Suddenly his arm was grabbed and he was being dragged towards the teacher's desk. Simon cried out, kicking as his sweater was yanked forcefully over his head, revealing his matemark and healing bruises from Markus' mouth all over his pale skin. "St-stop it, stop-!"

His screams we're muffled as Mr. Ortiz pushed the omega's face against his crotch, growling. "Not another fucking word, or I'll fuck you until you pass out."

Simon was trembling violently, tears streaming down his face as he sobbed. The teacher sighed.

"I wish you wouldn't cry, darling. But I suppose I can't change that." He unbuttoned his pants, Simon desperately shaking his head.

"Now I know a good omega like you knows how to suck dick. Hm?" Mr. Ortiz fished out his dick, resting it on Simon's lips. The omega whimpered and tried to move away desperately but Ortiz had a firm grip on his blonde hair.

"Don't even try, Simon," he warned, eyes glinting. "Practically everyone in the school knows you'd suck any cock for twenty dollars."

Simon shook his head again, sobbing harder. "I-I'm not like that anymore, p-please don't-"

As soon as Mr. Ortiz found an opportunity he shoved his cock in roughly, Simon choking on it with another sob. The taste seared his tongue, gagging as Mr. Ortiz thrusted his hips.

"Do a little work, boy." He snapped, Simon shaking his head the best he could. All that earned him was a slap across the face and an even harder throat fucking.

Markus needed to find Simon. He needed to grovel at his omega's feet and beg for forgiveness. He didn't deserve Simon but damn if he couldn't try and make things right. The alpha was following his mate's scent quickly. He followed it into the bathroom. Simon's scent was stronger here but the omega was nowhere to be seen. He went back out, confused. There was a scent of Simon going down the hallway, but it was heavily obscured by the teacher's.

Simon was crying harder than ever now- his mouth was filled with the horrid taste of Mr. Ortiz's cum, and he had his cute pink panties- a surprise for Markus- torn up and shoved in his mouth to quiet his screams as the teacher pinned him down and ate him out. "Mm, you taste amazing baby, just like marshmallows..."

Simon tried to move away, only making Ortiz more determined to defile him. He wanted to call out for Markus, wanted his alpha to come save him.

Markus stopped at the classroom door, pressing his ear to it slowly. He could barely hear anything, just muffled voices. Simon was still crying...

He tried the door, heartbeat spiking when he realized it was locked. He tried again, jiggling the lock and slamming into the door with his shoulder. "Simon?!"

Ortiz glanced up, placing a hand over Simon's mouth.

"You will tell him that you're fine. Understood?" He growled, Simon meekly nodding. The teacher removed the fabric from his mouth, Simon hiccuping.

"I'm... Markus I'm just peachy!" He called, Markus freezing. Peach was their safe word. Growling, the alpha kicked at the door near the lock until it came loose, the door flying open and Markus running at the teacher, tackling Mr. Ortiz to the ground and gripping his throat tightly.

"How dare you?!" Markus was obviously furious, the teacher's face tinting purple as Markus squeezed tight.

Simon crawled up onto the desk, curling up and crying as he tried to use his tattered clothes to cover himself. Markus was spewing insults, beating on the teacher until he was out cold.

Markus was panting heavily, turning to Simon. "Oh God, Si..." He took off his jacket hurriedly, helping Simon get his arms through the sleeves. "There we go, it's okay, you're gonna be okay, I'm here now, I'm sorry..."

Simon whimpered brokenly- Markus was so hesitant to touch him, did his alpha think he was disgusting now? "A-alpha... H-hold me..?"

Markus swallowed. "Yeah, sweetheart, anything you want," he murmured, pulling Simon into his arms. "I'm here, it's okay..."

Markus squeezed Simon tight, petting his pretty hair.

"I'm right here..." He lifted Simon into his arms, cradling him like a baby. He spat on Ortiz's unconscious body before leaving the classroom.

"I'm bringing you home beautiful. I'll stay if you'll have me."

Simon nodded quickly, sniffling. "D-don't leave me alone, p-please, I'm begging you..."

Simon sounded so broken.

"Never, never ever," Markus whispered into Simon's hair, walking out to his car. He didn't care that school was still in session, he needed to keep his omega safe. Simon was obviously too fragile right now, as even hearing someone talking too loudly in a classroom made him flinch like he'd been hit.

"We need to tell someone, when you're ready," Markus murmured. Simon whimpered, clinging to Markus as the alpha got into the driver's seat with Simon in his lap.

"I f-feel gross..." The omega whispered, Markus feeling his heart break.

"Oh, beautiful," Markus murmured. "You're not gross, I promise. You're so so perfect, you didn't deserve any of that. But I can give you a bath if you want one."

Simon nodded, nuzzling into Markus' neck.

"I... don't wanna feel his hands on me..."

Markus wanted to go back there and kill that bastard, but instead he kissed Simon's hair and started the car. Simon clung onto Markus as he drove, crying quietly as Markus rubbed his back gently. It felt nice, like Markus was erasing the teacher's touch with his own.

"I'm so sorry this happened to you. You don't deserve any of it." Markus whispered, parking in Simon's driveway. The omega sniffled and nuzzled against Markus' chest. Daniel, Simon's twin brother, was sitting on the porch on the phone, raising an eyebrow when he saw Markus with Simon. "Why are you home early?"

"None of your business," Markus murmured. "You can't exactly talk." That made Simon giggle, and Markus felt a bit better. He walked up the steps, Daniel grumbling to himself.

"Alpha, do you still have that chocolate?" Simon whispered, tracing patterns on Markus' back.

"Yes I do love."

"C-can I have some?" The omega asked shyly, and Markus nodded.

"How about you run yourself a nice warm bubble bath while I get it out of the car?"

Simon nodded, Markus carrying him up the stairs and setting him down gently in the bathroom.

"Okay beautiful, I'll be right back." Markus rumbled. He hurried down the stairs, Simon looking at himself in the mirror. White was smeared down his chin, bruised handprints around his wrists and hips, making faded scars from before he met Markus stand out. The omega felt his tummy twist in disgust, looking away from the mirror.

Markus was back as soon as he could be, Simon already submerged in the water, trying to calm down.

"Okay baby, I've got the chocolate," Markus soothed, kneeling next to the tub and rolling up his shirt sleeves. Simon made grabby hands for it, Markus breaking off a chunk for the boy. Simon held it in both hands cutely as he savored it, eyes drifting shut.

Markus began gently washing his mate, hands slow and loving. "You're so cute, I'm so lucky. I should never take you for granted." Markus whispered.

Simon purred softly, blue eyes on Markus' face. "Mm?"

Markus sighed quietly, careful around Simon's hips. "Do you want to wash here yourself?" Simon timidly shook his head.

"You can do it... I trust you," he whispered, Markus softly smiling. "Okay, my love." He was so gentle, always asking if it was okay before washing a certain area. "You're so brave sweetheart, I'm so proud..."

Simon smiled shyly, making grabby hands at Markus. "I wanna cuddle..."

The alpha cupped Simon's cheek, kissing him softly before standing and pulling off his shirt. As hesitant as Simon was, the omega couldn't help but smile when he saw the little bites left on Markus's skin from their last romp a few days ago.  
Markus stripped quickly, slipping into the bath with his mate and pulling Simon close.

"Mm..." the omega snuggled into Markus' chest, eyes closing. Usually bathing together ended in love-making but Markus' mind was far from that right now. Simon needed him. He reached out of the tub to grab another bit of chocolate, holding it to his omega's soft lips. Simon purred as he gently took it into his mouth. Simon was so adorable, looking up at Markus with big blue eyes full of love.

Markus smiled softly. "Gosh, I love you," he murmured.

"I love you too," Simon murmured, burying his face in Markus' neck just to take in his scent. The omega sighed quietly, peeking up at Markus. "Can you mark me again?" He asked shyly, cheeks going red.

"Yes, of course I can. Are you sure?" Markus brushed his nose against Simon's, and the omega nodded cutely. "Mhm... yes alpha."

"You know what to say if I go too far," Markus reminded firmly, Simon nodding again.

"Just bite me already."

Markus chuckled, kissing Simon gently before moving down to his lover's neck. He kissed and licked the mark he'd left over the omega's scent gland, Simon quivering in anticipation.  
Markus gently held Simon's waist as he bit into his mate's neck, never tiring of the flood of Simon's gorgeous scent over his senses. "Mm..."

Simon gasped softly, eyes shutting as he clung to Markus, holding the back of the alpha's neck. Markus seemed reluctant to pull away but he did eventually, lapping at the bite tenderly. "My omega."


	6. Blindsided

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Nines joins the football team and Gavin jerks off.

"You gotta stretch your arms a bit more, Gav, the pompoms aren't meant to hide your face."

Gavin grumbled and stretched his arms out more, self conscious in the Detroit High Gears cheer uniform. "Maybe they should."

Tina rolled her eyes, grinning. "What, you can beat an alpha in a fight but you can't show off your pretty face?"

"Fuck off, Tina."

Gavin's best friend laughed, crossing her arms. "Be more confident. You've got a nice body, perfect amount of thicc."

The way she said it, Gavin knew she meant it with two c's. The boy huffed.

"Yeah, whatever. I fuckin' hate it though. Everyone will think I'm weak if they knew what I was."

Tina frowned. "I see where your insecurity comes from, but I still think the suppressants are a bit much."

"I've been taking them for nearly three years, T. Even Elijah doesn't know I'm an omega."

"Elijah is your brother." Tina rolled her eyes. "Anyways, you need to keep practicing."

"Step brother." Gavin mumbled under his breath, restarting the simple dance routine Tina showed him.

After two more runs of the dance Gavin was panting, and that made Tina frown. "You didn't change out of your binder, did you?"

"Tina-"

"No, I don't want to hear it. Put on a sports bra instead or I won't teach you anything for a week. You're gonna break something."

Gavin growled quietly. "I don't have one." He snapped, Tina reaching into her bag and tossing him one.

"Go. Seriously."

Gavin groaned. He despised taking off his binder. His best friend was glaring at him though, and he stomped into the bathroom, coming back out and giving her the black binder with a sour look. "Happy?"

Tina smiled. "Very. Now, from the top."

Gavin growled to himself, starting again. He knew this routine like the back of his hand. Eventually Tina was satisfied, grinning. "That was brilliant, Gav! C'mon, let's grab some ice cream and watch movies."

Gavin reached for the binder expectantly but Tina gave him a stern look. "It's been more than eight hours. You can have it back tomorrow."

Gavin snarled, shoving his hands in his pockets as he stormed off to grab his bag.

"You're an asshole, Tina!"

"No, I'm looking out for your safety," Tina snapped. "You and I both know over-binding can break bones and ruin your chances of successful top surgery, so don't even start with me, Gavin Reed."

Gavin huffed, sulking over to Tina. "That's what I thought. Now let's go." She grabbed his arm, dragging him out to her car. She put on her favourite music, Gavin grumbling. "Panic! sucks ass, Tina."

"You're just salty," Tina said cheerfully.

\- 

When Nines walked into school the next day he didn't expect to be stopped by a large, rather intimidating alpha asking him to join the football team. He was vaguely familiar. "... I'm sorry, you want a freshman to join the football team?"

The other alpha nodded once. "You're fast, kid. We need that."

"I'll... consider it."

The guy smiled, giving Nines a friendly pat on the shoulder. "Good." Nines was a bit confused. The other alpha chuckled. "I'm Luther Zlatko, by the way. Pleasure to meet you."

"Nines Stern." The boy murmured, Luther glancing up when a girl called for him.

"I have to go now, but tryouts are tonight if you're interested."

"I'll think about it," Nines replied, watching as Luther scooped up the girl, kissing all over her face. He was almost jealous, the girl laughing and hugging Luther tightly. But Nines did want to start courting someone, even if this person hated him. That's why Nines had a small box of chocolates in his bag, and he hurried to the junior class, where he'd seen the boy the day before. He found the correct desk (he assumed by the G.R carved in the corner) and sat the chocolates down, leaving quickly.

He had asked around about the boy and learned his name, and also about his delinquent habits. It was intriguing to Nines.

When Gavin staggered into his first class and slipped into his seat he was quite surprised to see a small bag of chocolates on his desk. He grabbed them, looking them over. They weren't opened so surely they couldn't be poisoned. He hesitantly opened it and popped one into his mouth, purring a little. He's never received a courting gift before and the feeling was great. But what alpha would want to date him of all people?

Oh well. Chocolate was chocolate, after all. It was the good kind, too, melting in his mouth.

His mood was improved significantly from that, up until he saw a certain alpha at the football field for tryouts.

"Great, pompous asshat showed up," he sneered, Nines looking at him and nodding once.

"Gavin."

"Wha- how do you know my name?!"

Nines said nothing, glancing up when his name was called for roll call. The only reason Gavin was there was because cheer tryouts were on the same day- he wouldn't be there if Tina hadn't dragged him.

Gavin snorted a bit. "Nice name, did your mom pick it for you?" He teased, smugly smirking at Nines' confused expression.

"Yeah, and Gavin is just a _fantastic_ name," Nines scoffed, Gavin grinning.

"I know, I picked it myself."

Nines smirked slightly. "... Gayvin."

Gavin stood quickly, ready to pummel Nines for that, but Tina grabbed his arm quickly.

"Do you even have a sense of humor, buttwaffle?" She hissed, forcing him to sit back down. "Or do you know what flirting is?"

Nines seemed even more smug at that, Gavin snarling but sitting with a huff.

"Quarterbacks!"

Nines stood, heading for the field and taking off his turtleneck to reveal a white tank underneath, strong arms flexing. Gavin wouldn't be surprised if his nose was gushing blood.

Tina rolled her eyes. "Gayvin seems accurate."

"Shut the fuck up... you can't tell me you wouldn't want some of that." He gestured to Nines, who was doing some stretches. Tina smirked.

"One, he's a freshman, and two, isn't he that alpha you beat yesterday?"

Gavin rolled his eyes.

"Look, I haven't had a good dicking since I started taking suppressants. I'm thirsty." He said. "And besides... there were chocolates on my desk this morning. I think it was a courting gift. I'm on edge."

Tina gasped excitedly. "A courting gift? Oh gosh, my lil Gav's growing up!"

"Shut the fuck up you lesbian mother duck."

Tina grinned. "That rhymed," she pointed out, making Gavin groan.

"I hate you."

Tina winked, glancing up when they started playing. Nines looked hot when he worked out. Of course, Gavin would never ever say that to his face, in fact being a dick to Nines was the only thing he was capable of. He was sure that at some point the alpha would try and assert his dominance after being beaten and Gavin had to be ready. But for now, Gavin seemed content to watch Nines on the field. He was strong, for a freshman.  
After tryouts Nines smiled as Luther gave him a hearty slap on the back, the freshman grabbing his turtleneck.

"You did great, little man!" He praised, and glanced to the bleachers where the cheerleaders sat.

"I'm staying here to watch my mate try out for the cheer squad. Do you want to join? Company is nice."

Nines was hesitant. He wasn't good at making friends, and plus Connor was alone at home... but it was a chance to study Gavin.

Speaking of which, Gavin was nowhere to be seen. Neither was his friend. "Sure, why not."

After a little while, quite a few girls in blue and grey tank-and-skirt uniforms came onto the field, and one boy in the same outfit- Nines could've busted a nut right there.

Luther glanced at him and grinned. "Is that your mate?"

Nines chuckled. "I wish."

Luther hummed. "He's a known troublemaker. I'm surprised he's trying out for this." He said, Nines nodding a little as he watched Gavin's hips sway. The guy was clearly embarrassed with his red face and tense walk, but he put on a confident front.

The two alphas sat in the grass where they had a good view.

"So, Gavin huh? Never heard anyone talk about him so fondly." Luther gently nudged Nines' shoulder.

Nines shrugged with a soft smile. "He intrigues me. He smokes cigarettes, has no identifiable subgender, and beat me in a fight. He likes chocolate and he's interested in cheerleading. He's attractive, and I've never been attracted to anybody outside a platonic sense."

Luther chuckled. "You're infatuated. You should go talk to him."

Nines shook his head. "Unfortunately he doesn't like me very much, it seems. I've started leaving anonymous courting gifts on his desk in the morning."

Luther grinned. "Ah, old fashioned. Some omegas and betas like that. Kara's in his classes and mentioned he seemed less hostile today. Maybe he likes it too."

Nines shrugged, watching as Gavin finished his dance with the splits. "I hope so."

His eyes lingered on Gavin's thighs, relishing in how thick they were, before the whistle was blown by the coach.

"Tryouts over! Those who got in will be posted on the community board in the morning, remember to check it out."

Gavin groaned, rubbing his temple. Tina grinned and waved her pompom in his face, watching as Kara ran to Luther and a brunette girl kissed her blue-haired girlfriend. "Great work, Gav!"

Gavin grumbled. "Yeah, thanks. All I can think about is how shitty next week will be."

Nines picked up on that.

"Yeah, I feel you," Tina said sympathetically. "Come over Saturday if you want, we'll eat ice cream and complain about cramps like every month."

Gavin smiled, a real smile, and if Nines wasn't in love before he certainly was now because God that smile.

"You fucking know I'll be there." Gavin said, grabbing his duffel bag and checking his phone.

"I should be heading now, I still have to feed Pumpkin."

"Oh, that's the kitten your parents got you for your birthday right? How does she like your apartment?"

The two walked towards the parking lot, Nines watching Gavin go before turning to see Luther and his mate purring and nuzzling each other like cats. He really needed to get Gavin to like him.

"I've gotta check on my brother, I'll see you later," he said to Luther, who waved a bit as Nines headed home.

He needed to get Gavin a better gift. Flowers, maybe. And more chocolate.

Gavin unlocked the door to his apartment after waving Tina goodbye. His little orange kitten meowed in greeting, padding up to him with her tail high in the air. 

"Hi Pumpkin, you're such a cutie," Gavin cooed, shutting the door and leaning down to scoop up the fluff ball. He kicked off his shoes, sighing at the mess in his home. He didn't care really but Pumpkin liked eating random things so he should probably pick up.  
He went around and picked up random textbooks and cords, sweeping a bit to pick up any plastic wrappers Pumpkin might be tempted by.

He went into his room, Pumpkin following with inquisitive emerald eyes.

"You munchkin, you're too cute," Gavin giggled, reaching down to pet the kitten before pulling off his shirt and the sports bra Tina forced him to wear. He tossed the clothes onto his already messy floor and flopped into bed, checking his phone.

"Pumpkin I think I'm gonna kick you out for a minute. Momma needs me time." He murmured, glancing down at the kitten who was kneading his blankets.

He scooped up the little kitten, gently putting her outside the door and flopping back into bed.

"Stupid hot freshman alpha," he grumbled, rummaging through his drawers before remembering his vibrator had no batteries. "Ughhh."

Gavin began his search for a couple double A's, shuffling through junk drawers and looking under the bed. Eventually he just gave up, wiggling out of that silly skirt and his underwear.

"Dammit..." he mumbled, crawling onto his bed and flopping onto his back. It's been a long time since he had to use his fingers, preferring not to be reminded of just how many ways his body was wrong, but he was desperate. Gavin spread his legs, licking his lips a little as he was exposed to the cool air of his room. All he had to do was picture Nines during tryouts, and his strong arms, and think about how big his dick was.  
Gavin's hand drifted down between his legs, using a finger to just trace around his entrance. He was already wet.

He breathed out a moan, imagining Nines pinning him against a wall and fucking the heat out of him, that deep growl right next to his ear. God, he wanted it. He had no doubt there'd be another fight- Nines seemed to absolutely despise him. If not, well, Gavin was a bit of a tsundere anyway.

The omega pushed a couple fingers inside, sighing as he moved them slowly. Maybe, if he was lucky, Nines would bite him, leave his teeth marks on Gavin's skin. Just the thought made Gavin's tummy curl in arousal.

The alpha seemed to have very sharp teeth, kind of pointed. Gavin liked it.

He wondered what would happen if he skipped his suppressants in the morning. Would Nines give in to his hormones, or would he need some persuasion? Both options were equally appealing. Gavin was extremely tempted to accidentally on purpose forget to take them, and just so happen to be around Nines when his symptoms of heat started showing. He knew it would be a torturous one, having not been in heat for such a long time, but maybe be could just get Nines to fuck him twenty four seven.

Gavin panted as he moved his fingers faster, whimpering. Maybe Nines would even tie him up and leave him needy so the alpha could get a break- the idea made Gavin groan as he rocked his hips up against his hand.

"O-oh, fuck..."

His stomach was tightening, Gavin's free hand tangling in his own hair. His hips were doing all the work at this point as they rocked into his hand and stuttered whenever he hit a particularly good spot.

"Mm..." Gavin hasn't wanted a good cock this bad for a long time. Nines was just so tempting. Within minutes he was tightening like a vice around his fingers, turning his head to moan loudly into the pillows as his orgasm tore through him. "Fuck, fuck, ngh..."

Gavin's back arched a bit, pressing down on his fingers harshly as he waited for it to pass. Pretty soon his stomach was loose and warm and he pulled his fingers out slowly.

"Ew..." he mumbled, wiping them on the blanket.

He took a moment to gather his wits before shuffling into his bathroom, taking the suppressant pill bottle and unscrewing it, tipping it over his palm.

...

Oh, _fuck_.


	7. Green Thumb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we're v horny and there's lots of forced sexual acts watch out

Ralph couldn't really remember a time he didn't have Kara and Luther. The couple had basically taken him in as juniors, the pair study partners and tentative friends, protecting the innocent omega trying to be tough with his piercings and beginnings of a tattoo sleeve. Before that Ralph was alone- apart from Rupert, but the quiet boy had left town years ago, leaving Ralph to be bullied for his scarred cheek and one blinded eye and his speech impediment. Rupert was Ralph's best friend. Even after the omega got attacked as a pup, Rupert was there to protect him. Until, just before freshman year, Rupert moved away. The next few years of school were hellish- until Luther found him. The alpha had seen Ralph hiding in the bathrooms- a skinny, tall blonde boy wrapped in a leather jacket and crying to himself. Luther had helped Ralph clean up, introduced him to his new friend Kara...

Ralph was suddenly happy again. Every day they hung out, Luther protecting Ralph from the bullies and comforting him when he cried. Kara did too, spoiling Ralph and cuddling him. It was only a matter of time before Ralph developed crushes on them. A matter of very small time, actually- Ralph fawned over the pair, adding small tattoos to his sleeve that reminded him of the two.

Then Kara went into her first heat, and neither of them were at school for a week and a half, confusing Ralph. Where did they go? Ralph was alone again, thankfully without the bullies this time, but he still missed his two best friends. But when they finally came back the poor omega's heart shattered. They were mated.

Ralph didn't know how to react. He had been so in love with the both of them... And now he wouldn't have either of them. But he couldn't be selfish- they were so happy. Ralph trailed behind them as they held hands in the halls, or kissed outside of classroom doors. It was another week before they acted normal around him again. Ralph found it hard to smile after that, but they didn't treat him any different, still cuddling him and complimenting his tattoos when he got new ones. It felt good still, but the way they acted with each other... he wanted that too.

And that brings us to now, when Ralph walked into school with Kara and Luther at his sides. Ralph hadn't had a very good night, and the pair could see that clear as crystal, sandwiching the omega between them. Ralph was hugging both of their arms, nuzzling Luther's shoulder. He sometimes had nightmares, and the poor omega didn't sleep at all that night.

"Ralph, sweetie, let's get you to class," Kara coaxed, taking Ralph's hand and intertwining their fingers.

"Ralph doesn't want to be left alone," the omega mumbled, squeezing Kara's hand.

"I know, I know," Kara soothed. "How about I come to your class? I have a free period."

Ralph cheered up a bit, smiling softly. "R-Ralph would really like that, Kara," he said softly, Luther smiling.

"You're adorable. I have to go to class soon, but you two have fun, yeah?"

Ralph nodded, purring as Kara led him into the classroom. But when the omega stepped in he paused, catching sight of a familiar face and wind of a familiar scent.

"...Ralph?"

"Rupert!" Ralph let go of Kara's hand to run at the beta and hug him so tightly, on the verge of tears. Not many students were here yet, the beta rubbing Ralph's back.

"Ralph missed Rupert so so much, its been so long," the omega cried happily. Kara was confused but smiled.

"Are you a friend of Ralph's?"

Rupert nodded. "I am, I just came back- I moved out of town a couple years ago."

Ralph was barely paying attention, nuzzling Rupert's chest. He remembered all those times he and Rupert made friendship bracelets and made each other feel better after being bullied. Ralph smiled wider when he felt Rupert playing with his hair, purring happily. He could vaguely register Kara talking to the beta but he didn't care. His Rupert was back! Rupert was like his Kara and Luther, his support system before he left.

"Rupert! Ralph wants to skip school with you so we can get icecream! Ralph wants to know what's been going on with you!" He said excitedly, looking up at the beta.

Rupert grinned a bit. "I'd love to but it's my first day back, it wouldn't be the best first impression," he pointed out, making Ralph pout.

"After school? We can invite Kara and Luther!" The omega asked excitedly. He wanted his favorite people in the world to get together and like each other. It would make his entire month.

"Sure," Rupert purred, leaning down to rub his nose on Ralph's. Kara clenched her jaw. Was she jealous? She shouldn't be, that would be silly of her. Ralph wasn't her mate, she didn't really have a right to be jealous. But she'd been protecting the boy for so long.

"C'mon Kara," Ralph said, grabbing the other omega's hand and excitedly leading her and Rupert to the back table. Ralph barely quit talking all lesson, happily telling Kara about his friendship with Rupert and vice versa, the other omega smiling at how cheerful Ralph was compared to earlier that morning.

Ralph took turns cuddling up to both of them, and the first class went by far too quickly.

"Ralph goes to calculus now, he'll see you after school!" The omega said, squealing when Rupert kissed his forehead like he always used to do. Ralph hugged the beta tightly, reluctant to let go, but Kara eventually convinced him to leave. "Is that the Rupert you told us about a while ago? He's very nice."

"Mhm!" Ralph giggled, purrs vibrating loudly in his chest as he followed Kara down the hall. "Ralph missed him lots!"

Kara giggled as they entered the classroom. "That's really cute that you missed him that much. He seems like a good friend." Ralph nodded, giddy.

"Ralph can't wait to get icecream with Rupert and you and Luther," he was babbling a little, an excited habit.

The day went by fairly quickly, Ralph sharing his class before lunch with Rupert and excitedly pulling him along to meet Luther. "Luther is incredibly nice to Ralph, I promise Rupert will like him!"

Rupert nodded with a grin, letting Ralph pull him outside to their normal spot. Luther was there reading a book and Kara was lying across his lap.

"Luther! Ralph wants you to meet someone!" Ralph said in excitement.

The alpha looked up from his book, smiling. "You must be Rupert," he said warmly, Ralph giggling and sitting down, pulling Rupert against him and snuggling the beta.

He didn't notice the slight twitch in the corner of Luther's lips.

"Kara says you want to go out for icecream later with us?" He asked, Rupert nodding. "It would be nice to get to know Ralph's friends."

Kara had confessed to Luther that she felt a bit jealous, and Luther had to admit he could see why. The pair were obviously close and it rubbed the alpha the wrong way. Ralph was his.

Except he wasn't. Not really.

Luther calmly closed his book as Ralph began talking about all the things they could do together with Rupert. How could he be feeling jealous? He had a loving mate and everything was fine before Rupert showed up. Why was he suddenly so possessive?

"Ralph is so happy you're back..." the omega purred loudly, hugging onto Rupert's arm tight. It didn't really make sense but Luther still had to consciously suppress a growl when Rupert nuzzled into Ralph's neck. "I missed you, bluebird."

Ralph squeaked at the old nickname, blushing deeply. "R-Ralph hasn't been called that in years!"

Rupert grinned, pulling Ralph onto his lap and cuddling him. Luther usually did that.   
The omega was giggling shyly, cheeks dark as he wiggled in his friend's lap.

"So, uh, we'll meet here after school?" Kara asked, glancing up at Luther. Luther nodded once, mood suddenly sour, but he still acted pleasant, possessively holding Kara's waist. "At the place down by the river?"

"Ralph thinks that sounds good," the omega purred, Rupert nodding in agreement. He was still nuzzling into Ralph's throat. And the worst part was that Ralph was tilting his head back, exposing it for Rupert. At any moment that beta could sink his filthy teeth into Ralph's scent gland-   
Luther cleared his throat, standing.

"Ralph, I'll walk you to your next class." He said, Rupert smiling pleasantly. "No need, we have it together so I'll just-"

"I said I'll walk you to your next class, Ralph." Luther was clearly asserting his dominance over the beta, Rupert being smart enough not to retaliate as he let Ralph stand.

Ralph seemed confused as Luther pulled him close, playing with the omega's hair. "I haven't had a chance to cuddle you today," the alpha murmured, but really he just wanted to make sure Ralph was covered in the alpha's scent, warning everyone to stay away.  
Kara couldn't help her little smile. The last time Luther was this possessive was after Kara finished her first heat and they were newly mated. Did Luther even like Ralph that way?

Ralph blushed deeply, starting to purr as he buried his face in Luther's hard chest.

"That's right, omega," Luther rumbled and Ralph shivered a little. Being called 'omega' made his heart pound.

"Kara, c'mon," Luther said, holding out his hand. His mate giggled and took it as she stood. Rupert frowned, taking one of Ralph's hands defiantly. What was with this guy? Rupert hadn't seen Ralph in years.  
Luther growled softly, Ralph mistaking it for a purr.

"Luther, can you carry Ralph?" The omega asked shyly. He's seen Luther carry Kara around many times, but he's only been picked up once by the alpha.

"Yes, of course," Luther said, bending down to scoop Ralph up like a baby. The boy squeaked, arms wrapping around the alpha, and Luther glared at Rupert. The beta frowned and stalked off with a little growl, Luther purring lowly in satisfaction. Ralph whined though, looking sad. "Did Ralph upset Rupert?"

Kara sighed. "I think he didn't want to be late," she lied- she wasn't exactly thrilled at how close the beta was getting to Ralph, either. She gently hugged onto one of Luther's arms as Ralph relaxed again.

"Oh, ok... Ralph thinks he should have said bye first though."

Luther only hummed, pulling Kara closer as he began walking.

Luther was reluctant to let Ralph go- _back to that beta_ \- but the teacher was glaring at him so he let Ralph go in with a soft growl. Ralph gave Luther and Kara one last squeeze before scurrying into class, the two glancing at each other with knowing eyes. 

Kara frowned a little as the pair walked to their own class. "I don't like the way Rupert looks at Ralph. Like a toy of some sort. It makes me uneasy."

Luther hummed in agreement. "What do you think we should do? Mate him? He might not be ready, Kara."

Kara sighed. "We could ask him. We don't even know if he'd want to be with us, Luther." She stood in the doorway of their classroom and gently rubbed Luther's chest.

"I just wish we could've told him sooner instead of taking him for granted." Luther murmured, leaning down to softly kiss his mate.

"What if he ends up with that beta-"

"Luth, calm down," Kara soothed. "I'm sure Ralph isn't that silly."

Luther let out a sigh. "It isn't Ralph I'm worried about," he grumbled. "Like you said, he was looking at Ralph like he was a doll."

Kara cupped Luther's face lovingly, rubbing his cheeks with her thumbs.

"How about we ask him tonight when we can get him alone? Does that sound ok?" She asked, her voice soothing Luther's possessive instinct.

Luther nodded a bit, gently rubbing his nose against Kara's. "I love you, omega."

"I love you too Luther."

After school, Ralph told Kara and Luther to come over at about four so he and Rupert could get ready- it gave them maybe an hour. When Ralph was dressed he cuddled up to Rupert on the couch. "Ralph apologizes for Kara and Luther's behavior, they're usually very calm..."

"That's ok Ralph, they just don't know me yet." Rupert soothed, petting the omega's hair as Ralph purred. He was right up against the beta's side, basking in his warmth. After a few minutes Ralph moved to sit on Rupert's lap so he could get more comfortable, but almost immediately he jolted back up after sitting. Something had poked his thigh.

"R-Rupert, R-Ralph felt something," The omega was blushing deeply, eyes big.

"Oh, sorry Ralph. I um, couldn't help it..." Rupert pulled his shirt down, covering it. Ralph was standing awkwardly, unable to meet Rupert's eyes until the beta spoke up. "You could help me out, yknow."

Ralph immediately turned red, unsure what to say. "W-what..?"

Rupert wasn't attempting to cover it anymore, looking Ralph up and down subtly. "It's been a long time since I saw you, I've missed you. Come on, it's just a little fun." At Ralph's uncertain expression the beta smirked a bit. "I'll even show you what to do, yeah?"

Ralph shuffled on his feet awkwardly. How was he supposed to refuse Rupert? His best friend?

"You trust me, right?" Rupert asked softly and Ralph nodded.

"Y-yes, Ralph trusts you Rupert..." he said shyly, the beta grinning. "Good, now, can you get on your knees? Right between my legs, bluebird."

Ralph's hands were shaking in anxiety as he did what he was told, face to face now with the bulge in Rupert's pants.

"I'm not gonna hurt you, Ralph, just relax." Rupert murmured, petting the omega. Ralph whimpered, allowing Rupert to pet him but flinching when the beta undid his zipper.

"God, Ralph, calm down," Rupert sighed. "It isn't gonna bite you."

Ralph bit his lip nervously, watching with doe eyes as Rupert pushed his navy blue boxers down to his thighs. The beta's dick nearly hit Ralph in the face which made the boy jump back.

"Hey hey now, c'mon.." Rupert pulled Ralph back over. Ralph squirmed a little, whimpering when Rupert took a hold of the base and rubbed the tip against Ralph's lips. "C'mon honey, just open that pretty mouth a bit for me..."

Ralph shakily did as he was told, eyes closing tight when Rupert set the tip right on his tongue.

"There we go, good omega," Rupert purred.

Ralph whimpered a little, tears pricking at his eyes when Rupert pushed him down a bit by his hair. "Use your tongue bluebird, suck a little bit..."

He felt humiliated for some reason, not wanting to open his eyes. He awkwardly moved his tongue, Rupert sighing in pleasure. "What did I say omega? Suck."

Ralph whimpered meekly, softly suckling. Rupert groaned quietly, rocking his hips up and making Ralph choke a bit. "God, there's a good omega, mm..."

Luther was holding Kara's hand as they walked down the street to Ralph's house, admiring the pretty gardens- Ralph was paid quite a lot to tend to his neighbors gardens. He had a huge green thumb, evident by all the thriving house plants he had.   
Luther kissed Kara's hand as they walked up the omega's porch, a few hanging plants swaying in the breeze.

The alpha opened the door quietly, moving down the hallway and into the living room. "Ralph?"

Ralph whimpered when he heard Luther, Rupert seemingly not hearing as he groaned, spurting down the omegas throat and holding him down. "Good boy, mm..."

Ralph gagged, tears streaming down his cheeks. He was so humiliated, Luther and Kara would come in any minute and see him like this. Just his luck, Luther peeked around the door, but instead of a disgusted exclamation, the alpha let out a savage growl. "Get away from my omega!"

Rupert jumped slightly, letting go of Ralph's hair. Immediately the omega scrambled back, spitting onto the floor, trying to wipe the drool and tears from his face.

"Oh, baby!" Kara rushed in quickly, kneeling by Ralph and pulling him close as Luther stormed up to the beta.

"Jeez man, I didn't force him or anything-" Rupert was cut off when he was lifted by his shirt collar so he was face to face with Luther, which was pretty high up.

"You persuaded him, didn't you?" Luther growled. "You fucking disgusting excuse of a human. How _dare_ you touch my Ralph?"

"I don't see a matemark," Rupert snarled. "He's fair game."

Ralph was shaking and sniffling, burying his face into Kara's chest as he cried. Luther was angry, he'd never seen Luther angry...

"It's Ralph's fault L-Luther is m-mad," he whimpered, Kara softly shushing him as she hugged him tight. "Don't worry about what's going on over there, honey, just focus on my scent."

Luther's free hand wrapped around Rupert's throat, squeezing tight. He reeked of pheromones and it made Ralph tense. His tummy felt tight and he squirmed, shaking. "R-Ralph feels funny Kara..."

The other omega was confused before Ralph's flowery scent tickled her nose, laced with the familiar fragrance of heat. "Oh honey... come on, let's get you upstairs and in the shower, it'll help..."

Luther was too preoccupied with beating Rupert to notice Ralph's state- if anything it made him angrier.

Ralph whimpered, clinging to Kara as she gently stood him and led him to the stairs.

"Kara, Ralph doesn't f-feel good..." the omega mewled, stumbling up the steps.

"I know, we're almost there. It'll get better sweetie."

She knew that was a lie. This was Ralph's first heat, it could only get worse from here.

Luther's shoulders were heaving with angry breaths as he glared down at an unconscious Rupert, looking towards the stairs as he heard the shower running, and Ralph's little whines. He jogged up the stairs, opening the door to show the two omegas in the tub under the warm water, Ralph on the verge of tears and weakly grinding against one of Kara's hands- the other omega was clearly trying to help. "S-sorry Kara, hurts, Ralph hurts, mm..."

"Shh, I know hon, I'm here..." She murmured into Ralph's hair, looking up at Luther. Ralph noticed he was there too, back arching.

"Ah, alpha, alpha..." he mewled, hips moving faster. Luther softly growled. He walked closer, roughly shoving down his pants and boxers in a quick motion, climbing into the (thankfully) rather large tub. Ralph moaned, clinging to Kara as Luther grabbed his hips and lifted them up.

"Ok baby, just relax, say something if it's too much." Kara said quickly, as Luther was already lining up to Ralph's gushing hole. Ralph whimpered.

"Ka-AH!" Ralph's nails dug into Kara's back, eyes closing tight as Luther pushed in. The alpha didn't care that his shirt was getting soaked, grabbing ahold of the sides of the tub and fucking quickly into Ralph. The omega was close to sobbing, thanking Luther over and over- it felt so good, the alpha was murmuring possessive little praises and Ralph couldn't help himself, nuzzling into the unmarked side of Kara's neck and biting down harshly. The omega's hips jerked and she moaned sweetly, Luther growling softly in arousal as he watched. Well, at least they didn't need to ask if Ralph wanted to be their mate.

Kara had reached down to rub herself as Ralph's teeth were embedded into her neck, the girl panting a little.

"Good omega," Luther growled, Ralph barely able to hear over his own muffled moans. Kara had moved a little closer to cling onto Ralph, leaning forward to bite the boy in return. Luther was watching with hooded eyes, hips slowing, forcing Ralph to move at his own pace. The sight was mesmerizing. The omega licked at Kara's lips when he pulled away, the two forcefully kissing each other as Ralph fucked back on Luther's dick.

"More, more alpha, Ralph wants more..." the boy babbled, Luther's big hands moving to squeeze the omega's ass.

Kara had two fingers rubbing quickly at her clit, the other hand jerking Ralph carefully- the boy was probably really sensitive.

"Mm..." Ralph was whimpering, hips jerking into Kara's hand. Luther had slowed even further and was dragging himself in and out of Ralph's tight ass.

"Why don't you tell me exactly what you want, omega," he purred.

Ralph whined in protest, blushing. "R-Ralph thinks that's embarrassing, alpha," he whined, Luther humming.

"Oh? I don't think it is, sweetheart."

Ralph whined louder, burying his face in Kara's soft chest. "R-Ralph wants Luther to f-fuck him... r-really hard... please alpha, Ralph needs it so bad, Ralph hurts..."

Luther groaned a bit, snapping his hips up sharply. "Like this sweetheart? This what you want?"

Ralph cried out, nodding. "Y-yes, mm fuck, yes alpha!"

The alpha chuckled, grabbing Ralph's hips and starting up that punishing pace. The water sloshed in the tub and Ralph's slick made a wet noise whenever Luther fucked back into him.

"Oh fuck..." Kara whimpered, Ralph having bitten onto her neck again to muffle himself.

The omega was so close, twitching against Kara's hand and nearly sobbing, gasping as he spurted white all over her hand and their stomachs. "C-cum alpha, p-please, Ralph wants it so bad!"

Luther leaned down, biting harshly onto the omega's neck. Ralph couldn't stop himself from cumming again as he cried out. The second one pushed Luther over the edge, the alpha growling and pulling Ralph's ass down all the way before releasing, filling the omega up to brim in hot spurts. "Good omega, good boy Ralph, mm..."

Ralph's body spasmed, moaning. He's never felt so good before.

"Ah-!" Kara bit harshly onto her bottom lip as she rode out her own orgasm, nuzzling into Ralph.

Luther slowly pulled out, nuzzling Ralph's neck as he pulled his omegas close. "Good boy, I'm so proud of you," he murmured to Ralph, Kara purring in agreement before reluctantly sighing.

"I gotta get home before my dad gets paranoid. I'll see you both tomorrow, okay?"

Ralph immediately whimpered. He didn't want Kara to leave so soon. He wanted both of his new mates to stay.

"Hey, I'll come back tomorrow, I promise honey." Kara kissed Ralph's forehead, getting out of the tub with a sigh. She hated to leave.

"C'mon, we can clean up for real now." Luther coaxed, pulling Ralph onto his lap as he reached back and drained the tub. The omega nuzzled into him, shyly licking at his neck.

"You haven't bitten me yet, hm? After I clean you up flower, it's not very comfortable in the tub."

Ralph whined but nodded a little, looking up when Kara finished getting dressed.

"Ok sweetheart, I love you," She leaned down, kissing Ralph softly, before moving and doing the same to Luther. Ralph shyly hugged her, nuzzling into her and giving her matemark a little kiss. Kara smiled softly as she left, hurrying to the part of town where she lived.

When she opened the door she froze, hearing someone in the living room. There was the unmistakable scent of alcohol and meth- Todd was wasted again.

"Kara! Get your ass in here right now!"

Kara swallowed thickly, setting her bag down and hurrying to the livingroom.

"Y-yes, sir?" She murmured, quickly getting onto all fours so she wouldn't anger Todd any more. The man growled.

"Where the fuck have you been, girl?"

"I-I had to study sir-"

"Don't give me that bullshit! You reek of alpha," Todd snarled. "Probably been fucking the first dick you can find again, huh?"

"N-no, no I swear I wasn't-" She was cut off again by a brutal slap to the face, Todd growling. That's when a third scent registered- it had been overpowered by the alcohol.

Todd was in rut. Kara whimpered in fear, crying out when the alpha grabbed her by the hair, dragging her up the stairs. "W-wait, stop!"

"Shut up, whore," he growled, making it to his room and shoving Kara towards the bed as he unbuckled his belt.


	8. I Hate You, But I Want You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where there's a fuck scene and Kara spills the tea.
> 
> Sensitive topics!

Gavin didn't want to go to school the next day. Not with his suppressants gone. But he should be fine a day until he had enough money to buy more, he was sure of it.  
Gavin smothered himself in his artificial beta scent, giving Pumpkin a few affectionate pats as he got dressed.

"Okay sweetie, pray for me." He kissed the kitten's little ears before he grabbed his bag and left. The walk to school seemed even longer than usual, and he was heating up under his jacket but that was probably the only symptom he'd feel through the day. That's what he hoped, anyway.  
He got to school earlier than usual, heading for his classroom but freezing in the doorway when he saw someone at his desk. Nines was setting down a bouquet of flowers, and a small box of the chocolates he liked. Gavin's eyes widened. Nines was the one leaving the gifts? He thought Nines hated him. The alpha shoved his hands in his pockets afterwards, turning to leave, however Gavin was in the doorway. They stared at each other for a good ten seconds, Nines' cheeks slowly flushing pink.  
The alpha pushed past Gavin with an embarrassed growl before stalking down the corridor and outside. The omega didn't know how to react, picking up the flowers. Roses. Expensive ones, too.

"Nines! Wait!" He chased after the alpha. Nines was ignoring him, embarrassed and maybe a little shy as he tried to get Gavin off his tail. But the omega persistently chased after him with the roses clutched in his shaking hands.

"Nines!" He called, but stopped in the middle of the hall. His stomach had grown tight, erupting in butterflies and his skin was too hot. "No, no..." he whispered, dropping the flowers and taking a few steps back as if he could escape it.

"Nines... A-alpha, alpha come back!" He cried out, Nines pausing his fast paced walking to look back.  
Gavin was panicking a bit as he picked up his flowers- they were probably expensive, damn it- and caught up, taking Nines' hand and pulling him behind the school, where they first met... and fought. "P-please, please help me, alpha..."

There was so much slick it looked like Gavin had pissed himself, the substance running down his legs.

"Gavin..." Nines' eyes were big, the boy before him rubbing up on him like a cat, rubbing off that fake beta scent. The smell of heat was overwhelming, Nines barely able to breathe with how heavy the pheromones were in the air.

"Alpha, alpha..." Gavin was already delirious. He was trying to hump Nines' leg, flowers forgotten on the ground, clutching the alpha's black turtleneck tightly. Nines was a bit overwhelmed, running a hand through Gavin's hair and tugging. One, Gavin was an omega. Two, he was insane with heat and begging Nines to help him.

What the _fuck_.

The alpha growled quietly and leaned down to nuzzle into Gavin's neck, the omega eagerly tilting it back for access. He wanted Nines to bite him? It would be so easy to. Gavin's neck felt soft and hot under Nines' lips, and he smelled so good, like fruity liquor.

"Gavin, fuck..." Nines whispered, lapping at the skin. Gavin practically mewled, grinding onto Nines harshly, reaching down to grab and rub the alpha's crotch. Nines groaned. Sexual attraction was so new to him, but he had such a needy omega begging for him. Who wouldn't get hard from that?  
The alpha snarled, grabbing Gavin's hips and slamming him up against the concrete wall. Gavin yelped but kept grinding pathetically against the alpha, moaning needily as Nines harshly palmed his crotch, pushing hard against his clit. "Fuck, alpha, more! T-touch me more, fuck me, please!"

Nines growled and lifted Gavin to prop him up against the wall, shoving his own pants down before fiddling with the omega's belt. "Mine."

Gavin whined, watching as Nines undid his belt. The alpha was a little confused about why he saw no bulge until he tore off Gavin's underwear, groaning softly at the sight. It didn't really make any difference to him, Gavin still had a hole to fuck.

"Please please, hurry," Gavin was gripping Nines' back, slick dripping down onto the alpha's boxers.

"Shit..." Nines whispered, shoving them down and grabbing his cock, Gavin spasming at the mere sight of it as he rocked his hips.

"Please, fuck me alpha," Gavin mewled, reaching down to rub his clit quickly. Slick gushed out of him like a faucet and it was quite possibly the hottest thing Nines had ever seen.  
He meant to lower Gavin slowly onto him but that didn't exactly happen- instead he practically dropped the omega onto his dick, spearing him on it and groaning loudly at the sensation.

"Ah!" Gavin threw his head back against the wall, trying to fuck himself down on it as Nines held him still. The alpha was overwhelmed with pleasure and he needed to get his bearings. It's not like he's ever fucked anyone before, let alone an omega in heat.

"Wait," the alpha growled out, Gavin whimpering and shaking his head.

"Need it, need you to fuck me, p-please alpha..." All of Gavin's pride had been thrown out the window, the boy reduced to a begging, dripping mess on Nines' dick.

"Hush," Nines rumbled, reaching down to slowly rub Gavin's clit in little circles. The omega moaned and whined, squirming.

"I'll fuck you, omega. But you feel too good, I need to get used to it. I never pictured you begging for me like this, a pathetic little omega so needy for dick. It's hot. Fuck it's so sexy."

Gavin moaned loudly and gripped Nines' hair, pulling the alpha into his neck where his scent was strongest. The alpha groaned deeply. He was throbbing inside Gavin, driving the omega absolutely crazy. And when Nines slowly started moving Gavin nearly came right there.

There was no way the alpha could be a freshman, he was fucking huge. Gavin was mewling, the sound embarrassingly high pitched, and the omega bit onto Nines' neck to muffle the sound.  
That made Nines' hips jerk, a loud growl of pleasure tearing out of his throat- the sound made Gavin squirm desperately.

"Omega..." Nines panted, hips moving faster as he groped at Gavin's ass. The feeling was intoxicating, the bite making liquid fire pulse through his veins and his mouth salivate. He wanted to fuck this omega so hard, make him scream.  
And so he did.  
Gavin's sound was muffled since his teeth were still in Nines' throat, but he was nearly sobbing in pleasure, body convulsing whenever Nines hit a g-spot. The alpha had pushed a finger into Gavin's ass, too, making the omega overwhelmed. Nobody had ever touched there before, not even himself, and he loved it.

Nines' eyes rolled back as he fucked Gavin without abandon, the omega bouncing with the force of his thrusts.

"Mm..." Nines pushed another finger in, feeling how tight Gavin's ass was. Maybe he'd fuck that next. Nines was already so close, jerking his hips up into Gavin.  
The omega tilted his head for Nines to bite him, the alpha growling softly as he sunk his teeth into Gavin's neck.

The feeling of their bond forming was enough to push Nines over the edge, the alpha's snarling almost animalistic as he pumped the omega full of his cum, claiming him as he pulled away a bit to lap at the bleeding bite. "Mine, my omega, my boy..."

Gavin mewled, knowing he'd only be satisfied for a few minutes. "Nines, I need you to take me home, we need to go to my apartment," he murmured, the alpha pulling his fingers out.

"Ok, hold on..." Nines murmured, pulling out. Gavin flinched at the squelching noise and the empty feeling, cum and slick dripping out of him and onto the ground.

"I know it'll be uncomfortable but you need to put your pants back on." The alpha said and Gavin groaned in protest.

The omega made a face as he pulled his underwear and pants back on- it felt so gross. "Come on, I'm not gonna be sober forever," he mumbled, picking up the dropped bouquet of roses. Nines nodded, pulling off his turtleneck and handing it to Gavin. "Put it on. It looks like you had an accident."

Gavin growled but took it anyways, slipping it on. It smelled like Nines, his new mate, so it was okay he supposed. It was long, too, covering the slick soaked areas of his jeans easily. Nines smiled, putting his jacket back on over the blue tank he had on underneath.

"C'mon now, take me to your apartment." Nines said. Gavin huffed, starting to walk away with Nines trailing behind him.

"You don't need to look like you constantly have a stick up your ass." Gavin grumbled, glancing back. Nines had his arms folded behind his back, looking incredibly proper for someone who just lost his virginity.

"Come up here and... hold my hand or something." Gavin murmured.

Nines smiled, revealing a hint of those sharp teeth, and he caught up with Gavin, accidentally bumping into someone he didn't pay much attention to as he laced his fingers with Gavin's. Neither of them really thought of how suddenly they mated, choosing instead to bask in the euphoria of it. At least for now. 

Kara didn't look up when she was bumped into. She was late, hurrying to Ralph's house. She had taken an hour scrubbing her skin raw in the shower, and all the clothes she could fit were shoved into her school bag.

It was official. She was _not_ going back home.

Kara scurried up the steps to Ralph's house, quickly going in and trying not to cry again. She found Ralph passed out, naked on the couch, Luther cooking breakfast in the kitchen.

"Alpha..." Kara whispered, dropping her bag and rushing up to Luther, hugging him tightly from behind. He was only in boxers.

"Hey baby," Luther purred, turning to lift Kara into his arms. His shoulders and neck were covered in bites. The omega smiled sadly, hugging onto Luther.

"Luth, I won't be going back home. I was kicked out." She lied, nuzzling her alpha.

Luther frowned, turning the stove off so nothing would burn. "Why?"

Kara wasn't prepared for that question, trying to come up with something on the spot, but instead she just burst into tears. The alpha was startled, pulling Kara close. "Hey, hey, it's okay omega, I'm here. What's wrong, did something happen?"

The crying was enough to wake Ralph, the other omega coming in and nuzzling Kara. "Is Kara okay?"

Kara whimpered, pulling Ralph closer and hugging onto both of her mates. "It's... e-everything is okay, everything is f-fine now..." She whispered.

"Tell me what happened, Kara," Luther murmured. "Ralph and I don't know how to make you feel better if we don't know what's wrong."

"I-I just got in a fight with my dad, it's okay," she mumbled, unable to hold back a purr as Ralph nuzzled her neck.

"Does Kara want to cuddle Ralph? It'll make her feel better!" He said, and Kara forced a smile with a tiny nod. Ralph took her hand, scampering to the couch.

"Ralph was just watching Dragon Ball Z when he fell asleep. Does Kara want to watch it?" He asked cutely, sitting down and patting the space next to him. Kara slipped into the seat and cuddled up to the other omega.

"Sure. I used to watch that when I was younger."

Ralph giggled and pecked Kara's cheek, turning the volume up a bit. Kara wasn't really paying attention, focusing on the colors rather than the show itself. She could still feel Todd's filthy hands all over her, his scent smothering her as he pinned her down on the floor-

The omega flinched, shivering. "Ralph.. I'm really sorry but could you sit up just a bit? I'm, uh, overheating a bit..."

"Oh, of course Kara," Ralph smiled, sitting up so he wasn't leaning on Kara. Luther came back in with a big plate full of eggs and some toast.

"Oh, alpha! Ralph wants some!"

Kara watched as Ralph helped himself to the food, shaking her head when Luther offered her the plate. "I ate on the way here, I'm okay."

Luther frowned. "No you didn't, Kara."

Kara scowled. "I did. I don't want any." She growled. Luther quickly grabbed her by the chin. Kara has never growled at him before, or acted so distant.

"Tell me what really happened. I want the truth." He said, Kara pushing his hand away as her eyes welled up.

"I already told you."

Ralph bit his lip, taking Kara's hand shyly and whimpering when she yanked it back.

Luther frowned. "I don't like how disrespectful you're being, Kara," he said sternly, pausing when tears slipped down her face.

"I don't wanna talk about it, Luther! It happened, I'm out of there, so it doesn't matter!"

Luther kneeled down, hugging Kara tightly. She writhed and tried to shove him away but soon collapsed into his arms and sobbed.

"Kara..." Ralph whimpered, hugging onto her. She hid her face in Ralph's chest, Luther rubbing her back slowly.

"We want to make you feel better, Kara," Luther murmured softly. "Did your dad do something?"

Kara nodded a bit, sniffling. Luther sighed a bit, reluctant. "Kara... can you tell me what he did?"

Kara shook her head. She felt disgusting enough, telling her mates about it would be torture.

"Just..." She shakily hugged them both, sniffling. "Please hold me."

Luther scowled. Whatever that man did hurt his Kara. He didn't push it, though. It was silent until Ralph spoke up softly. "Did he do something like Rupert did to Ralph..?"

Kara didn't seem to hear Ralph but after a moment she nodded, just a bit. That made Luther's heart break.

Luther took a deep breath, kissing Kara's forehead before standing. He grabbed his pants off the floor and pulled them on.

"Give me the address, love." He said. Kara shook her head. "H-he's in rut, he'll hurt you..." She whimpered. Kara had curled up on Ralph's lap, the other omega petting her and nuzzling her soothingly.

"No he won't. Address, please." He said, pulling on his shirt. "I'm gonna teach the creep a lesson."

Kara was trembling. "Luther... I need you here right now," she mumbled, looking down. "I don't want you hurt..."

"Trust me, Kara. I won't get hurt, I'll be back before you know it."

Kara whimpered, hiding her face in Ralph's neck, mumbling out her old address.

"Thank you, Kara." Luther walked to the door and pulled on his shoes. "I'll be back, ok? Nobody will hurt you again."

The door shut behind him and Kara sniffled, clinging to Ralph. Ralph played with Kara's hair gently, ignoring his heat to make sure his mate was okay. "Would Kara like to help Ralph in the garden?" He asked softly, Kara shrugging a bit.

"Hmm... does Kara want to help Ralph with his nest?" He asked. "Ralph started one last night when Luther was sleeping."

Kara thought about it for a moment. "Yeah. You can use some of the clothes I brought if you want," she offered, following Ralph upstairs.

How did she get so lucky?


	9. Good Mistakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Connor gets a dick and probably regrets it.
> 
> Warning: The next few chaps are just porn tbh we like to self indulge 
> 
> Also, damn, two updates so close together? I spoil you guys.

Connor felt better after a good eight days of torture. His heat was tolerable and though he didn't really want to go back to school he didn't want to be any more behind on his work. So he used some scent suppressants and wore a baggy sweater before taking the bus to school.  
Connor sunk into his seat as everyone got on, hoping nobody noticed how flushed he was. He wore a slick pad to protect his underwear, trying to fix his curly hair. But it was so obvious he didn't get enough sleep for a while and someone even asked if he was ok, to which Connor simply nodded frantically and awkwardly laughed. 

He couldn't concentrate in his first class, drumming his fingers against the desk as his mind wandered. He wasn't thinking about anything in particular, but he just couldn't keep his focus on the text they were studying. Oh well, at least he was there.  
The next class he had with Mr. Anderson. He was dreading it really. Mr. Anderson was the alpha he saw just before he went into heat, so his fantasies had been all about the teacher. It was embarrassing. Shameful. How was he even supposed to look at the alpha knowing he'd fantasized about his knot? Or his tongue, or the way his beard would feel rubbing on his thighs... Guilt curled in Connor's tummy. 

Connor made his way rather slowly to the class and got into his seat. He glanced next to him at Nines' desk, hoping he'd be there as some sort of rock. His twin wasn't there, and now that Connor thought about it Nines didn't come home last night either. Where was he?

Nines had spent the past day at Gavin's apartment, and he'd rather enjoyed it. Despite the mess (which he cleaned while Gavin slept), Gavin's place was surprisingly well kept for a single omega.

Well... formerly single.

Gavin was extremely insatiable- he'd explained to Nines that he'd been taking suppressants since his first heat three years ago, before continuing to suck the alpha's dick like his life depended on it.  
Nines wasn't complaining, at first, until he got tired. The only time Gavin could go without dick for more than twenty minutes was when he was sleeping, and Nines was really debating knocking the omega out.

Currently they were in Gavin's bed, the omega beautifully spread out below Nines. He was moaning as the alpha fucked him, gripping the sheets. Nines' muscles were still aching but he couldn't bring himself to stop- Gavin was so gorgeous like this. Obedient, no sass, unable to get enough of the alpha. And despite being sore as fuck, Nines could put up with it for this.  
At least until a little ball of ginger fluff jumped onto the bed with a small meow, curling up contently between Gavin's tits (which Nines loved playing with, he'd be honest). She looked up at Nines with those bright green eyes, meowing softly, and Nines couldn't help himself, bursting into laughter.

Gavin whined, reaching up to grab at Nines. "Ignore the cat, keep going!" He pouted, but Nines pulled out of the omega.

"Sorry, kitty," the alpha laughed, scooping Pumpkin up and setting the cat outside the bedroom door, shutting it.

Gavin made a loud whine of complaint, rolling onto his side and pouting. "You're an ass!"

"I'm sorry omega," Nines murmured as he sat down. Amusement was still in his voice and he chuckled when Gavin tugged the messy blankets up over his head. "Aw, baby, don't get all pouty."

"You laughed," the omega huffed petulantly, refusing to move when Nines spooned him throught the blanket and started nuzzling him gently. "And you stopped fucking me, asshole."

"I'll keep going if you want," Nines offered, slipping a hand under the blanket and rubbing Gavin's soft tummy. The omega huffed.

"No! You stopped so you don't get to!"

Nines laughed a bit, idly playing with Gavin's chest. "I'm sorry. Pumpkin made me laugh darling, not you."

Gavin whined softly, still sulking. "I told you to ignore her."

"She's too young to see that, my dear," Nines chuckled. "As beautiful as your body is, only I'm allowed to see it like that, isn't that right?"

"Mhm..."

Nines purred a bit, letting his hand travel Gavin's body. "Good boy."

The omega smiled. He was still extremely horny, rolling over to face Nines, pulling the blanket down. "You've gotta make it up to me now," Gavin murmured, kissing along his throat. "Gotta get me back in the mood."

Nines chuckled, playing along- he already knew Gavin was in the mood. "Hmm, I think I have a plan for that." His fingers brushed over Gavin's neck. "I'll mark you again, make sure everyone knows you're mine..." His hands moved to lightly grope Gavin's chest, pushing the blanket off completely, not missing how the omega's breath hitched. "Have a bit of fun with this beautiful chest of yours. Then, I'll go down even more..." He pressed a finger to Gavin's clit, the omega yelping. "And eat out this pretty cunt till you're crying. How does that sound, omega?"

"G-Good," Gavin mumbled shakily, biting his lip. "Very good..."

Nines immediately rolled on top of Gavin, purring as he nuzzled his mate's neck. "Good boy..." he murmured, before biting into Gavin's broken scent gland, darkening the teeth marks that were already there.

-

"Connor? Connor, wake up kid, school's over for the day. I'm helping you study now, remember?"

Connor jerked upright, blushing furiously when he realized he'd fallen asleep on his desk. His curls were messy and his sleeve was a bit damp where he'd been drooling on it. Mr. Anderson was sitting across from the omega, his handsome face concerned. The alpha was wearing thin-framed rectangular reading glasses, and damn. If that wasn't hot, Connor didn't know what hot even meant anymore.

"S-sorry, yeah, I'm up," Connor murmured, wiping crusty drool from his cheek. Mr. Anderson smiled softly.

"It's okay. I let you sleep for a few more minutes because you looked absolutely wrecked. I um... I hope this week wasn't too rough." The alpha said gently. "I've been working a long time here and I've seen this happen before but I always feel bad. Was it your first?"

Connor blushed and nodded, fumbling with the sleeves of his sweater. "I-I um, yeah I- yeah..."

Mr. Anderson smiled a bit. "You don't have to talk about it, kid. I'm just here to catch you up on work."

Connor nodded quickly, his face still red as he took out his still-empty notebook. Hank opened his notepad, adjusting his glasses. "You missed quite a few notes, do you wanna copy them down and I'll talk about them while you write?"

Connor nodded once, taking out his favorite pen and carefully copying Hank's messy scrawl in his own handwriting. Hank's voice was soothing to listen to. He had started to purr softly without realizing it, focusing more on Hank than absorbing the information from his notes. He smelled good, and looked good, and sounded good.

"Connor, you stopped writing," Hank said gently, snapping his fingers in front or the boy's face. "Are you that tired, kid?"

Connor flushed red again, rubbing his face to try and snap out of it. "N-no, no, I'm not tired," he murmured. That much was true, at least- he'd had quite a few naps throughout the day.

"Alright... just try and pay attention," Hank said, tightening his loose ponytail. Connor didn't pay attention. Instead he noticed the small picture frame on Hank's desk of a young boy.

"Who's that?" He asked. Hank turned to see who Connor was talking about, chuckling softly. "Oh, that's my son Cole. Cute little guy, isn't he? He's seven now, I saw him on the weekend." He glanced at Connor, noticing the curiosity on his face. "He lives with his mom. I see him every second weekend," he explained, a hint of sadness in his voice.

"You have a mate?" Connor said, almost sadly. Hank chuckled.

"Used to. It's rare, but we grew apart. Fought a lot. Still got the scar..." Hank touched his neck subconsciously.

Connor gently put his hand on Hank's, frowning softly. "I'm so sorry... um, does it hurt as much as they say it does?"

"Oh, fuck yeah," Hank laughed. "Didn't leave my house for a month." He smiled at Connor, showing off a little gap tooth, and the omega _melted_ , breathing out a soft 'oh'.

"It's fine now. I mean, we can't be in the same room together for too long, but it's ok." Hank shrugged. "She already has a new mate anyways."

Connor nodded a bit, tentatively rubbing Hank's knuckles with his thumb. He had big hands. Strong. The alpha cleared his throat, pulling his hand back slowly.

"We're getting sidetracked. Where were we?"

Connor blushed, squirming in his seat. "I, um... wasn't really paying attention..?"

Hank was silent for a moment before chuckling. "Alright, show me what you've written and that should do for today, okay?"

Connor held up his notepad. The omega was like a simple white girl, dotting his I's with hearts and the tails of his y's and g's swirly.

"Wow, you didn't get far. You should go to sleep early tonight." Hank said. Connor blushed more, nodding. "O-okay."

He felt all warm and fuzzy and happy, purring softly as he looked at the alpha. He started packing up his things, glancing back at the photo frame. "I bet you're a really good dad."

Hank's chest swelled with pride, but he tried to stay humble. "Well... I wouldn't say that," he chuckled.

"I would!" Connor insisted. "Y-you're nice, and sweet, a-and..." The omega trailed off, eyes widening as warmth made his tummy tighten. "Oh no, not now..."

"Are you okay?" Hank asked quickly, flustered and trying to distract from Connor complimenting him. "What's wrong?"

"U-um, I should go, I'll s-see you..." Connor said quickly, briskly walking to the door. "Thank you, alpha." It took him a moment to realize what he had just called Hank but when be did he slapped a hand over his mouth quickly.

Hank blinked, shaking it off. "Uh, are you gonna leave without your bag?" He asked, confused. Connor shivered, whimpering when slick started dripping, and he hurried to grab his bag. He had to get home, he had to...

...Why was Hank so irresistible?

The omega whimpered again and let the bag slip from his shoulder and back onto the floor. He turned to Hank with big puppy eyes, hands clenching to fists at his sides. The poor alpha was confused, of course, completely taken off guard when Connor marched right over to him and shoved him down into his desk chair. He stared down at Hank for a moment.

"I'm s-sorry, I.." Connor licked his lips, the alpha gripping the armrests of his chair when Connor grabbed his shoulders. He climbed into Hank's lap and kissed him deeply, the teacher seeming to tense even more in shock.

Almost immediately after, Connor was pushed off, Hank bewildered as the omega slumped at his feet.

"Alphaa..." Connor rubbed up against Hank's legs, his scent filling the classroom with irresistible pheromones. Hank quickly covered his nose, grabbing Connor's arm to help him stand. "You need to go home."

Connor whined in complaint, resisting. "No, I need you to help me, alpha," he mumbled, anxious. "I-it hurt so bad alpha, I don't wanna go through that alone again!"

Hank's chest clenched at the tone of Connor's voice. He sounded so desperate... but Hank couldn't give in. Connor was a _freshman_.

Connor didn't seem to care about that, clinging to Hank desperately and starting to cry as the familiar, painful need set in. "Alpha, _alpha_ , please please I'm begging you!"

"... okay. Okay, it's okay." Hank hesitantly wrapped his arms around Connor, the boy trembling and crying into his chest. He was just so fragile. Hank couldn't just... leave him. To suffer.

"It h-hurts so bad, please help me, p-please..."

"Shh," Hank murmured, sitting Connor on the desk. "I'll help you Con, I'll take the pain away, don't worry..."

Connor sobbed in relief, tugging at Anderson's tie to loosen it. "Thank you thank you, thank you s-so much..!"

Hank helped him, sighing. What was he doing? It was too late to stop now, though. He'd already gotten the boy's hopes up and damn did Connor smell good. He still had some sort of self control, gently nuzzling into Connor's neck to get more of the sweet scent. Connor shivered at the sensation of Hank's trimmed beard against his throat, biting his lip as he took out the hair tie in the alpha's hair, running his fingers through the strands.

"Please, I j-just want..." Connor whimpered, trembling. Hank shushed him softly, unbuttoning Connor's pants.

"I know, omega. I'll help you."

Connor eagerly lifted his hips for the alpha to pull them down, small dick already straining against his underwear. "T-touch alpha, wanna touch..."

Hank groaned softly, trying to ignore how hard he was as he palmed the omega. Connor moaned, rocking his hips as he clung to Hank.

"Fuck, kid..." the alpha growled, burying his nose in Connor's neck and just bathing in his sweet coffee scent.

"Are you a virgin?" He asked, groaning in arousal when Connor quickly nodded.

"Y-Yes alpha, b-but I..." Connor trailed off and looked away in embarrassment, squeaking when Hank tilted his head towards him. The alpha's eyes were dark with arousal.

"But what, darling?" Hank purred roughly, and Connor shivered.

"I-I've, um, used a vibrator before..."

"Oh that's fine, I'm still the first alpha to fuck you hm?" Hank smirked, Connor moaning softly and nodding. He leaned back, lying on the desk and opening his legs, underwear soaked.

Hank swore softly and unbuckled his belt, shoving his jeans down. "You're so fucking beautiful, thought you were when I first saw you," he growled.

Connor's back arched, reaching down to push off his ruined underwear, tossing them to the floor. He rolled onto his stomach, lifting his ass up for Hank, panting.

"Shit..." Hank grabbed and groped it, spreading Connor's ass. "What a gorgeous hole..."

Connor whined loudly, crying out when he felt a rough tongue lap up the slick on his thighs. "Ah, alpha!" He gasped, gripping the edge of the table. Hank growled softly, the taste of Connor spreading over his tongue beautifully. He sniffed a bit at Connor's pink entrance before engulfing it in his hot mouth, prodding it with his tongue.

"Uhn!" Connor was shaking in pleasure, trying to fuck himself back on Hank's tongue. He couldn't even feel the pain anymore, drooling a bit as Hank fucked him with his tongue. "Alpha, a-alpha more, ah!"

Hank pumped his own cock roughly, moving to bite at Connor's soft ass.

"Please please," Connor mewled out as his hips raised more. He yelped when his ankles were grabbed and pulled down to the floor, ass level with the alpha's crotch. Hank leaned over Connor, hands pressing to the desk on either side of the boy, grinding his thick cock on the omega's puffy entrance. Connor hummed and tried to look back just to see it.

Hank noticed and chuckled softly, rolling his hips. "You wanna see?" He teased, Connor biting his lip and flushing red.

"I-I wanna know how big you are..."

Hank forced himself to pull away, moving a bit so Connor could see. The boy's eyes widened, licking his lips.

"Put it in alpha, please please," his chest pressed against the desk, a submissive pose, so needy. How was Hank supposed to deny the omega if he was pleading like that?

"Fuck, okay baby, just hold on," Hank soothed, the thought of protection completely slipping his mind as he lined up, slowly pushing the head in.

"A-ah..." Connor gripped the edge of the desk tight. Hank was so big, thicker than anything he's had.

"Fuck, honey," Hank cursed, watching as he eased his dick inside, the omega's pink rim stretching around him.

"M-mm, mhmmm..." Connor was covering his mouth, afraid to be too loud. Someone could hear them and force Hank to stop after all. Just like Nines did to Markus.

The thought made his head spin anxiously- if he was interrupted right now, he might actually explode. "S-so good alpha, s-so big, ah..."

Hank groaned softly and rocked his hips forward, burying the rest of his cock in the omega's ass. Connor panted, grinding himself back on the alpha.

"Christ.." Hank grabbed Connor's hips and met his grinds, Connor moaning. It felt so amazing, being filled to the brim with alpha cock. It felt a million times better than the vibrator, which seemed to pale in comparison to what was currently balls deep inside Connor.  
The omega's eyes snapped open when Hank grinded into his prostate, a loud gasp filling the room. Hank couldn't stop himself, pulling his hips back and immediately thrusting back in. Connor squeaked and was barely able to get a breath in before Hank began brutally fucking his ass. A loud squeal came from the omega's mouth, Connor blushing deeply as he cried out with each rough thrust. "A-ah, alpha, fuck! Harder, more more more, please!"

Hank pulled Connor up against his chest, hips bucking as he nuzzled the boy's neck. "Mm..."

"Alphaa!" Connor's thighs trembled, resting his head back against Hank's shoulder, back arched. Clearly the thought of being quiet had just flown out the window.

Hank growled, speeding up his thrusting. "I'm close beautiful, I'm gonna fill that gorgeous hole up with my cum. Would you like that, omega?"

Connor nodded quickly, gasping as his dick twitched- he was close too. "P-please alpha, gimme, need it so bad!"

Hank pulled out to quickly spin Connor around, slamming the omega against the desk and immediately fucking into him again. He wanted to see Connor's face when he came.  
Connor's whole body trembled as it hit him, Hank's growls drowning out the omega's quiet gasps. It was the best orgasm he's ever had, vision going white, convulsing on the desk like he was being possessed. The alpha slammed into Connor a few more times before going still, spilling his cum into the omega.

Both of them were panting heavily, Hank leaning down to kiss Connor softly, nuzzling his omega with a soft purr.

Wait. _His_ omega?

Everything slammed into Hank like a brick wall and he hurried to pull out, tilting Connor's head and feeling terribly relieved when he saw no matemark. But then he let go of Connor and took a big step back.  
What the hell was he thinking? He just fucked a freshman!

"Alpha..." Connor murmured, shakily sitting up to reach for Hank. The teacher took a deep breath. Ignoring the omega now would make it worse. He's tried to just hook up with heat ridden omegas before and it never worked out that way. Leaving them after would only make them cry and beg for you to stay. They needed an alpha to keep them stable.

But as soon as Connor was in his right mind Hank needed to tell him how wrong that was and how they could never do it again.

Hank slowly walked back over, letting Connor cuddle up against his chest with loud purrs. Connor kept his face buried in the alpha's chest, gently playing with the coarse grey hair. Hank's smoky scent kept Connor relaxed, the omega softly purring and nuzzling the alpha gently. Hank felt so damn guilty looking at Connor. The kid clearly had a massive crush on him, but it just wasn't gonna happen. It was illegal- oh God, Jeffrey was gonna cut off Hank's dick if he found out about this. He could lose his job. His already uncertain custody rights.

"Mr. Anderson...?" Connor murmured, Hank grunting in reply. Connor blushed, tracing patters on Hank's skin.

"D-do you think I can go home with you...?"

Hank grabbed Connor's shoulders, moving him away. "You can't, Connor. This, what we did, it's illegal. Neither of us meant anything by it. You were in heat." He said, voice stern. "We can never do this again, do you understand? I could get in huge trouble. It's nothing against you, I promise."

Connor's mouth had fallen open a bit at Hank's harsh tone, and he looked away. Why was he crying? Hank was right. "I-I... yes, of course..."

Hank sighed, gently helping the omega get dressed after fixing his own clothes. "Maybe if you were older, Connor. You're a really sweet omega. But it isn't gonna happen."

Connor was starting to understand why Amanda never remarried. This sucked. "M-my mom will be here soon..." Connor wiped the tears that streamed down his face, quickly standing and grabbing his things.

"Goodbye, Mr. Anderson," he whispered, rushing out the door without a glance back at Hank. The alpha sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Connor would thank him for this one day. This was the right thing to do.  
Connor sat at the front steps of the school, crying into his knees as he waited for Amanda to pick him up. He didn't even notice when her car pulled up, the woman quickly getting out when she saw her son.

"Connor!" She said, quickly walking over to hug the boy. "Oh sweetheart, what happened? Oh, my poor boy, mommy's here..." She was petting his hair, Connor crying into her chest.

"H-he doesn't like me mommy, h-he had s-sex with m-me and then just th-threw me away!" Connor wailed. Amanda scowled. Someone fucked her baby.

"M-my chest hurts mommy," the omega sobbed, nails digging into his arms. "It's w-worse than heat, I hate it!"

"Oh, my darling..." Amanda murmured, petting him gently. She'd kill whoever did this later- right now, her baby needed her. "Hey, Markus is visiting with Simon tonight, how about you try and let them help you feel better?" She murmured, Connor wiping his eyes.

"A-about Markus, um..."

His words slurred as he told Amanda what happened, trying to talk through his tears. The woman was getting more and more angry. She hugged Connor close, rubbing his back up and down.

"It wasn't your fault, it's okay..." She soothed, planning on castrating Markus. Connor hiccuped, whimpering.

"How about a night with me? We can go out and see a movie, and maybe get you some new clothes," Amanda soothed.

Connor nodded quickly, cuddling into Amanda. "I-I'd like that a lot mommy... can we eat at the Chinese place I like?" He asked hopefully, starting to cheer up just a little.

"Yes, of course," Amanda smiled softly, helping Connor to the car. "You've been through a lot, honey. You deserve it."


	10. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Simon puts his dick to use and Markus gets slapped.

Markus knew Simon had his bad days. The poor omega rarely slept until late most nights, he'd been harassed by a lot of alphas in the school judging from how unaffected he seemed by the crude flirting, had scars littering his wrists, thighs and hips, and he'd apparently done things before he met Markus that he never wanted the alpha to know about. The alpha understood all that and took it in stride, but he'd never been pushed out of the omega's bed before. Not even after their first and only fight, when Simon had thrown a coffee mug at Markus and yelled at him about god-knows-what. There was still a dent in the wall from that mug.  
Markus whined when he was shoved away from Simon, looking at the omega in confusion when he tumbled out of the soft blankets onto the floor. Simon looked hurt and angry. His blonde hair was messy as he clutched the blankets tight to his chest, which was heaving with the boy's deep breaths. "Si, what-"

"Don't. Don't act like you don't fucking know." The blonde's voice was wavering. "Connor. How the fuck did that happen, huh?" Disappointment and hurt and anger rolled off the omega in waves. "Why'd you do it? Did I do something wrong?"

Realization hit Markus like a sack of bricks and he paled. His eyes flicked to the floor- he didn't deserve to look at his mate. 

"No no no, Simon, of course not! I made a mistake, and you have no clue how sorry I am," Guilt pheromones were probably flooding from Markus like a tap. "Nothing ended up happening, but that's all thanks to Nines," he murmured. "I- I thought I was strong enough Si, and I was until he kissed me. That doesn't make it right, though, and you have no idea how incredibly sorry I am. I made a horrible mistake, and I really hope you can forgive me because I don't want to lose you. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me Simon, I'll never find someone as perfect as you and-" Markus cut himself off, loosening his grip on the fluffy pink rug on Simon's floor. There was a time and a place for what he'd been planning to say, and this was not that time nor place. 

"God, Bunny, I'm so so sorry. Please, forgive me."

"You can't just..." tears filled Simon's eyes, blinking them back. "We're mates, Markus. I trusted you. With my life," he whispered, hugging his knees against his chest. The omega has never looked so small, betrayal gripping his chest like a vice. Markus whimpered, flinching a bit.

"I fucked up, God I screwed up so hard. You have every right to hate me, but please, please Simon, I love you.."

Simon looked down at Markus with dull blue eyes. He sniffled once before lying down, curling up. "I'm only forgiving you because we're mates, Markus. I have no choice."

Markus whimpered at the implication- that otherwise, Simon would leave him. "I love you so much, I never would have done it intentionally..."

Simon had never looked so cold, and Markus didn't like the look on him. "I've already forgiven you Markus, don't make it any worse. I just need time."

Markus hesitated before lying down on the floor. Being in the same bed as Simon was a privilege. He nuzzled into the pink carpet, eyes closing.

"Markus... come cuddle me," Simon murmured, picking at his blanket. Immediately the alpha stood, clamoring onto the bed and cuddling right up to Simon, spooning him. "I'm so sorry Si, I'm sorry-"

"Please, drop it. I don't want to think about it right now."

Markus nodded a little, relaxing and finding comfort in his mate's marshmallow scent. Simon was still tense in his arms, though. It was about an hour before Simon relaxed a little, but he wasn't purring like he usually did. He seemed resigned. "Tell me what happened. All of it."

Markus sighed. He didn't want to relive it but if Simon wanted to know than he was obligated to tell.   
"It was after Ancient History, I thought he'd be in pain so I went to visit. I was okay until he kissed me, Simon. I'd say I don't remember it but that's the coward's way out. I do remember it, I remember my instincts taking over, I remember Nines throwing me in the bathtub and screaming at me to leave..."

Simon was silent for a moment, before turning to look at Markus with a sad little smile. "Nines really is a lot nicer than he looks."

Markus nodded a little, quickly looking away from Simon's eyes.

"I thought he was going to kill me," he murmured. "Connor, he... he was in so much pain. He couldn't help himself. I'm the one to blame for this, Nines told me not to go and I should have listened to him."

Simon nodded. "What did you expect, Markus? It was his first heat. You know what that means." His pale fingers brushed over Markus' slight stubble, and the alpha sighed contentedly, the guilt that was choking him easing up a little at his lover's caress.

"I know. It was irresponsible and I'm so sorry, god you don't know how sorry I am." The alpha was a bit choked up, clearing his throat. "I love you, so much."

"I love you too..." Simon whispered, cupping the alpha's cheek. "You can just be stupid sometimes."

Markus smiled a bit, eyes closing as he gently took Simon's hand. He kissed his mate's palm, the tips of all his fingers.

"Is Connor ok?" Simon asked. Markus bit his lip. "I haven't seen him since the incident, Si," As if on cue his phone buzzed with a text, Markus grumbling and checking it. "Mom wants to have dinner with us tonight, we can ask her about Connor then?"

Simon nodded a little, sighing. "Your mom's really nice, I like her." Markus nodded, texting Amanda back and hugging Simon.

"You smell so nice, Simon. Better than any omega in heat," he murmured, nuzzling his mate's pale throat. Simon swallowed, hand moving to hold the back of the alpha's neck.

"You're all mine... right, Markus?" He whispered.

"Yes, of course. I don't want anyone else."

Simon breathed out, eyes closing. "Mark me again. I just... I want to keep you. Please." His voice was shaking, and Markus carefully nuzzled at his throat before sinking his teeth into their mark. Simon let out a little moan, nails digging slightly into the back of Markus' neck. "Mine, my alpha, all mine," he whispered, shivering when Markus gently licked the bite. "A-again, bite me again..."

Markus purred softly. "Give it a moment to heal, Si," he murmured, moving his lips to press them to his mate's.

"Mm, no," Simon breathed, tilting his head back. "I need you to bite me again. Please, Markus..."

The alpha leaned closer, nosing Simon's neck, licking the blood off. "How about you mark me? It's okay, I'm all yours, I'm not going anywhere."

Simon immediately made Markus lay on his back, straddling the alpha and leaning down to bite hard onto his neck. He was purring loudly as Markus' back arched, the alpha not knowing what to do with his hands before resting them on Simon's waist. "Mine, my alpha, my Markus, mine..."

"I know Si, I'm yours," Markus said, the omega rubbing up on Markus, scent marking him. He quickly bit down on the other side of his alpha's neck, claiming him possessively.

"Say you're mine, Markus. Say it again," he whispered, clinging to his lover and feeling him up.

"Yours, I'm yours Simon," Markus murmured obediently as he brushed a thumb over the omega's lips. "This gorgeous little omega is mine, and I'm yours, every part of me belongs to you, Bunny, all of it."

Simon whimpered and kissed Markus, pulling away for air briefly between long, deep kissing. "All mine..."

"That's right," Markus murmured, wrapping his arms around Simon. They kissed for a while, neither keeping track of time.

"Alpha, how much time do we have before we meet your mom?" Simon asked. Markus glanced at Simon's alarm clock. "A few hours."

Simon seemed hesitant, biting his lip as he considered something. Markus hated waiting but he didn't push, at least until Simon took the alpha's hands and moved them to his hips. "Hey, Si... are you sure? I don't want to make you uncomfortable..."

Markus didn't miss the way Simon's bottom lip trembled, or the way his eyes flicked down uncertainly. "I'll be okay. I wanna forget he ever touched me, Markus..."

"Oh, bunny, it's ok now," Markus sat up against the pillows, pulling Simon against his chest and petting his soft blond hair.

"Please, alpha," Simon whispered, slowly pulling off his shirt, tossing it to the floor and letting Markus see his bare torso. He took his alpha's hand and pressed it to his skin. It was smooth, a little squishy but Markus adored every square inch of it. "Make me forget. You're mine."

Markus' hand moved over Simon's chest, both of them just relaxing as Markus felt Simon's heart beat against his palm. "And you're mine. I'll help you forget darling, I'll make it all better, okay?"

Simon shivered and nodded, biting his lip as Markus moved Simon's hands. "Take off my shirt love."

Simon slowly pulled it off, running his hands up and down his lover's dark skin. Markus definitely worked out. He had abs, defined pecs, everything an omega could want in a mate. Simon, on the other hand, wasn't a very typical omega. Sure, he had the body type, but most omegas weren't scarred to hell and insecure. He wasn't as insecure as before, not since Markus made a point of worshiping his flaws. But he couldn't hold a candle to Markus' beauty in his eyes.

"C'mere," Markus pulled Simon into a deep kiss, rocking his hips a little.

"Markus, c-can I try being in control?" Simon murmured into it, the alpha smiling softly. "Anything to make you more comfortable."

Simon nodded quickly. "I-it would alpha, I don't wanna feel helpless," he admitted, palming Markus through his boxers and feeling a sense of satisfaction when Markus actually moaned. It was rare, but Markus did make noise sometimes. He mostly did it for Simon, who enjoyed his noises. It gave the omega a feeling of pride.

"I want to ride you," Simon said, kissing Markus' cheek. The alpha nodded. "I'd like that, omega."   
He smiled when Simon purred happily, the omega licking his lips as he rolled his hips. "So hard alpha, is that cuz of me?" He murmured, and Markus nodded, rubbing Simon's hips.

"All for you omega, only you can make me feel like this."

Simon purred, nuzzling on Markus before tugging off his mate's boxers.

"All for me..." he whispered, squeezing the alpha's shaft. Markus throbbed in his hand, letting Simon do what he wanted.

Usually Simon would suck Markus off before they fucked, but Simon hummed and lightly rubbed the head with his thumb. "Mm, I wanna try something new."

"Oh?"

"I want to suck you off while I sit on your face."

Markus licked his lips. "Of course, omega. I'd be happy to." Simon grinned, moving back to let Markus lay down, pulling off his pants and underwear.

"I love how you taste," Markus rumbled, watching Simon crawl over him. The omega grinned. "I know." 

Simon carefully set his knees either side of Markus' head, gasping and biting his lip when the alpha's warm tongue teased his hole.

"Ah, patience," he scolded, flushing pink, and he could practically hear Markus smirk. "Whatever you say, babe."

"Damn right, whatever I say," Simon murmured, leaning forward so his elbows were either side of Markus' hips. The omega purred softly as he trailed his tongue over Markus' tip, rubbing the alpha's thighs. Simon just focused on his mate's taste, eyes shut tight- he didn't want to remember Mr. Ortiz, his burning taste and growled orders. He wanted to get rid of the memories with Markus, and it was working a little, but the feeling of his mate's tongue lapping at his hole made him shiver uncomfortably. It felt too much like the previous afternoon, the omega bent over the table and crying-

"Yellow," Simon murmured, clambering to sit among the kicked-up pile of blankets. At Markus' soft look, he sighed. "Um, no oral yet. Please. I just need to feel you."

"Of course Bunny, that's fine," Markus sat up against the pillows, opening his arms and letting Simon crawl into them. They nuzzled against each other for a bit like cats, their scents mingling and filling the room.   
Simon reached down, gently rubbing the alpha's cock and moving to line it up to himself.

"Just.. don't move, ok? I want to be in control," he whispered, Markus kissing him deeply. "I know babe, I won't. You can do whatever you want, ok?"

Simon smiled and nodded, slowly lowering himself onto Markus, biting his lip when the alpha gave a pleasured groan. It didn't feel right, though. It felt good, it always did, but it wasn't what Simon needed. He rolled his hips slowly, biting his lip as Markus threw his head back on the pillow. "A-alpha?"

"Yeah, sweetheart?" Markus sounded breathless, and Simon felt kinda proud.

"I-I, um..." The blonde hid his face shyly with a whine, Markus smiling a bit and rubbing Simon's hip. "Tell me what you want, love."

Simon traced patterns on the alpha's chest timidly. "I, um... can I top?" 

Markus was surprised at the question, rubbing Simon's waist. He'd never bottomed before, let alone to an omega. But he supposed Simon deserved it. He's been through a lot.

"Yes Si... um, ok. Be gentle though."

The alpha was surprised at how happy Simon seemed, leaning down and kissing his mate deeply and lifting his hips off of Markus' dick. Of course, as an omega he wasn't really built to be the penetrating partner, so he'd bought something a while ago in case the need for it arose.

"I'll prep you first," Simon smiled, reaching under his bed. He grabbed the strap on that he'd bought a while ago and giggled when Markus glanced at it nervously. The one he had was made specifically for male omegas, allowing them to find pleasure in being on top. 

"It'll be okay alpha," he murmured, leaning down to nuzzle Markus. "Just remember the safe word applies to you, too."   
Markus just nodded a bit, gently kissing the omega.

Simon put it on, grabbing some lube from his bedside drawer. "Just open your legs," Simon coaxed, watching as Markus did so.

The alpha breathed in slowly, watching his mate cover his fingers in the slick substance. The omega seemed shaky, like he'd never done this before. That made two of them. "Relax, Si, it's okay... Here," Markus took Simon hand, guiding it down to his entrance. "Just one finger first, ok?"

Simon nodded, rubbing it a little before slipping a finger inside. "It's tight..." he murmured.

Markus bit his lip, resisting the urge to growl at the intrusion. It just felt weird, not painful. "Give me a sec, Si..."

Simon nodded, rubbing Markus' thighs. They were surprisingly soft, Simon leaning down to nuzzle against them. Markus shivered a bit and relaxed against the pillows. His thighs were really sensitive, apparently.   
"That feels kinda nice," he admitted, Simon purring a little.The omega kissed at them a bit, slowly starting to move his finger.

"Is this okay?" He asked, the alpha murmuring a little 'yeah' in reply. If he was being honest, he couldn't really feel anything until Simon pulled back to add a second finger. The stretch stung a bit and Markus couldn't help the soft growl this time, Simon shushing him softly and kissing along the alpha's thighs. "Shh, it's okay alpha..."

Markus clenched his jaw, trying not to tighten up around Simon's fingers. How did omegas enjoy this? It felt like an intrusion.

Simon warily kept an eye on the alpha, his hand rubbing Markus' hips to try and calm him down. 'Peach' never left Markus' mouth though. "Relax alpha, just focus on my voice..."

Markus breathed in deeply through his nose, Simon's hand moving to pump his softening dick. "I promise it'll feel nice," Simon said gently, leaning down to kiss the tip.

"Yeah, okay," Markus mumbled, trying to focus on Simon's tongue swirling around the head. It wasn't too bad once he adjusted, but his hips jerked and he growled loudly when he felt Simon's fingers brush something that sent a bolt of sensation up his spine. "Simon what the fuck was that."

Simon giggled, moving to rub his fingers against it.

"Your prostate, I'm guessing. Feel good?" He asked, Markus reaching down and grabbing Simon's wrist. He growled a bit as he grinded his hips down on the omega's fingers. Simon giggled again, content to let Markus figure out what felt good. 

"You look really pretty, alpha," he murmured wonderingly to himself, curling his fingers a bit- that got a little gasp from Markus, and Simon could see why Markus loved stretching him so much.

"Christ," Markus ran a hand over his face, letting Simon finger him as little grunts escaped him. He barely reacted when Simon added a third finger except to lift his hips a bit, covering his eyes with his arm. "God, what the fuck..."

Simon smiled a little. "Can I try rimming you?" He asked shyly, Markus' coffee skin flushing.

"Um... Yeah, but uh, maybe another day," he mumbled. "Just... hurry up."

Simon giggled, moving his fingers in and out, curling them. Markus wasn't as responsive as the omega was but it was clear he liked it, the way his hips rocked and his breath came out stuttery.

"Are you ready?" Simon asked softly, Markus nodding a bit. "Mhm, easy though, Si."

Simon nodded a bit before slowly pulling his fingers out, giggling softly when Markus seemed disappointed. The omega carefully made sure the strap on was slicked up well, lining up. "You okay?"

"Hurry up."

Simon raised an eyebrow, grabbing Markus' jaw firmly. "Don't speak to me that way, alpha." He said, hungry for power. Markus either didn't notice that change in demeanor or didn't care since he spoke again. He growled lowly. 

"Don't be a brat, Simon," he warned, smacking the omega's thigh lightly. "Don't make me regret letting you fuck me, got it?"

Simon growled a bit, pressing his hands to Markus' chest. "I'm in control here," he said coolly, lining up. "And you'll realize that soon enough."

Markus narrowed his eyes, about to reply something snarky when Simon quickly pushed in. He was stretched enough that it didn't hurt, since the toy wasn't too big, the only way to describe it being 'good'. "Oh, oh fuck..."

"That's what I thought," Simon purred smugly, rubbing Markus' chest gently. "How's that feel?"

Markus growled a bit. "Good," he murmured, wrapping his legs around Simon's waist. The omega gave a purr, pride swirling in his tummy as his hips rocked, not giving Markus time to adjust.

The alpha groaned softly, gripping the sheets tightly. "Fuck," he mumbled, pulling Simon down into a kiss.

The omega felt amazing, purring loudly as he rocked his hips. It felt like he was actually fucking Markus, the pressure around his little dick intoxicating. "Alpha, mm... you feel so good," he murmured against Markus' lips, pleasantly surprised when Markus' face flushed dark.

"Fucking hell..." Markus growled a bit, Simon bucking forwards just to get a noise from the alpha. He was rewarded with a deep moan, having hit his lover's prostate. The omega bit his lip and kept fucking into that spot, Markus biting his wrist to muffle his sounds. Simon frowned in disapproval, moving the alpha's hand and replacing it with two fingers. "Much better..." Markus groaned around them, gazing up at Simon.

"Oh," Simon whispered, lips parted as he moved faster. He leaned down to kiss his lover's neck, quietly moaning into it. He could feel Markus' tongue swirling around his fingers and his nails clawing down his back hard enough to leave pink lines, and Simon never lasted long most days but he was embarrassingly close already. "Alpha, alpha..."

"G-go on, cum in me," Markus panted, growling around Simon's fingers. The omega mewled, gripping onto Markus tightly as his orgasm washed over him, stomach tightening. His hips made small little jerking movements as he came down from the high, the omega blushing deeply- he always finished before Markus. "U-um..." 

Markus smiled, cupping Simon's cheek.

"I don't need to cum," he said gently, grunting as the omega pulled out. A little bit of the omega's cum leaked from his ass, and judging by the look on Simon's face, it looked as good as it felt. Omegas' cum was less thick compared to an alpha's, almost watery, so it leaked out easily. 

"I just want you to feel good, omega." 

Simon blushed, biting his lip.

"Are you sure?" He murmured. "I can just jerk you off if you want."

Markus chuckled and sat up. "Only if you want to," Markus murmured. "You're trembling, I think you need a bit of rest, don't you?"

Simon nodded slowly, biting his lip. "Sorry I couldn't make you finish," he murmured, and Markus chuckled.

"You got surprisingly close to it, Si. I definitely wasn't expecting you to shove your fingers in my mouth," he teased. Simon blushed and giggled, cuddling up to Markus and closing his eyes.

"Don't fall asleep though. We've gotta get ready for dinner, remember?" The alpha coaxed softly.

Simon nodded a bit, stretching a bit. "Mm, I know." He bit his lip. "Are you sure you don't want me to do anything?"

"I'm sure, Si. You were amazing, you deserve to rest, okay?" Simon grinned, nuzzling Markus.

"I love you so much," the alpha murmured, burying his nose in Simon's hair.

"I love you too," Simon murmured, yawning a bit.

They stayed cuddled like that for a little while, Markus carefully unclipping the straps and tossing the toy aside to clean later. "You did very well, omega. We might just have to do that again. Not right away though," he added as Simon seemed to light up like a Christmas tree. "My ass hurts, honey, I need time."

Simon giggled.

A few minutes later Markus was standing to get ready for dinner, gritting his teeth as his ass ached already.

"Do you think you could call it off?" Simon groaned and Markus shook his head with a smile. "Mom would kill me."

Simon whined in complaint but got out of bed, draping his arms around Markus' shoulders from behind. He was two inches taller than Markus, which he was very smug about. "Shame..."

Markus hummed, tilting his head to let Simon lovingly nuzzle his neck. "At least we can get out of the house and do something other than fuck," he teased.

Simon grinned, grabbing some nice clothes from his closet.

"Do you think Connor will be ok?" Markus murmured. Simon tensed, but only slightly, before hugging Markus.

"It'll be fine, alpha." Simon's voice was calm. "He should be out of heat, it's been nearly nine days," he pointed out softly. "Maybe we can see him."

"Maybe," Markus said doubtfully. "What if he doesn't want to see me?"

"He loves you, Markus. It was a mistake, we all make them," Simon murmured softly. "It'll all be okay."

Markus nodded a bit, nuzzling Simon's shoulder. If Simon said it would be ok then he believed it. 

"Now, let's go."

The drive was fairly uneventful, Simon singing along to the radio with that beautiful voice. It made Markus smile whenever Simon sang, his voice was full of life.

Markus' stomach was doing backflips when he noticed Amanda and Connor sitting on the porch. He could smell the heartbreak, grief, on Connor, the vaguely familiar scent of an alpha, the residue of heat, and Amanda's anger. He glanced at Simon, who gave him an encouraging smile.  
Markus took a deep breath, parking the car and kissing Simon's forehead before stepping out. Amanda looked furious and Markus was convinced this was a bad idea. He could only assume the anger was directed at whichever alpha got his hands on Connor, but instead she stood. Her face smoothed into a frighteningly calm expression. 

"Markus, could you come inside with me please?"

Markus glanced at Connor with an almost scared expression, but his youngest brother refused to meet his eyes. "Y-Yeah, okay."

Simon, taking the hint, stayed outside with Connor and let the younger omega cuddle up to him. 

Markus walked inside, Amanda following and quietly shutting the door. "So... did you ever plan on telling me what happened?"

Markus opened his mouth to defend himself, but hesitated. The truth was he'd never planned on telling Amanda, or anyone else. "I... no. I didn't."

His head snapped to the side with the force of Amanda's slap, and he stared at his mother with wide eyes as he put a hand to his stinging cheek.

"What the fuck were you _thinking_ , Markus? Do you understand what the consequences could have been if Nines hadn't stopped you?" Her scent was laced with anger, which Markus understood. "Let's start with the obvious, shall we? He's fifteen, what would you have done if he became pregnant with your kid?"

Markus paled- he'd never thought of that, and the idea made him feel sick. "I-I..."

"You wouldn't have taken responsibly for that kid, would you?" Amanda snapped, grabbing Markus' jaw. "Tell me!"

The alpha whimpered quietly. In reality he knew he wouldn't be able to. Caring for another omega's baby, while his mate watched? Simon always wanted to have a kid.

"N-no... I couldn't..."

Amanda narrowed her eyes, growling softly. "I'm disappointed in you, Markus. I thought I raised you better than this. Your own brother..." She shook her head. "Next point. What would have happened to Simon if you and Connor accidentally mated each other? That sweet little boy has done nothing wrong by you, so why would you do what you did?"

"I was worried about Connor, I wanted to see if he was okay!" Markus snapped. "I made a stupid decision. I _know_ that, don't you think I know that?"

"Did Nines not tell you to stay away?" Amanda snapped. "Your brother was in _heat_! You should know better!"

Markus was getting defensive now, growling lowly before he was slapped again.

"Don't you _ever_ growl at your mother!"

Connor was whimpering and cuddling into Simon as he listened to the fighting, Simon nuzzling him softly.

"Who was the alpha?" Simon asked softly, the younger omega hesitating as he played with the sleeve of Simon's sweater.

"P-promise you won't tell anyone?"  
Simon nodded, smiling softly. "I promise."

Connor took a deep breath, shuddering as he imagined it. He liked it, a lot, he's never felt so good before. But that was only a one time thing. Mr. Anderson made it clear that it would never happen again.

"It was... M-Mr. Anderson..."

Simon's eyes widened, but to his credit he kept his voice quiet. "Connor..."

"I know, it was a bad idea," the younger omega whimpered. "B-But he said it would never happen again..."

"Did you use protection? You're too young for pups," Simon murmured, feeling his heart sink when Connor's eyes widened and his hands dropped to his tummy. "Oh, Connor..."

"I... could be pregnant?" Connor whispered, tears filling his eyes. He didn't want pups, not yet, not with an alpha who didn't want him.

"Hey hey, I'm sure it'll be ok," Simon said quickly, pulling Connor closer.

Connor whimpered, clutching his shirt. "W-What if I am, Simon?" He mumbled. "I'm not ready, I-I..."

"Hey, it's a very rare chance," Simon soothed. "I didn't get pregnant when Markus and I first fucked, just hope that you don't. Okay?"

Connor hesitantly nodded, burying his face in Simon. He was trying not to cry. What if he got pregnant? His pup wouldn't have a father, and he was too young to raise one. He didn't want to abort, but what if that was his only option? What would Amanda say?

"Connor, shh, you need to slow down your breathing," Simon soothed. "It's okay, it's all gonna be okay..."

Connor whimpered, clinging to the older omega was he tried to calm himself down. "O-ok, ok..."

Simon glanced up when Markus came out, actual tears on the alpha's face with his cheeks marked dark red with handprints. Amanda must have torn him apart. "Come on, we're going to dinner," he mumbled, leaning down to kiss Simon's forehead. "I'm okay."

Simon leaned up to kiss away the alpha's tears, Amanda coming out as well after taking a moment to compose herself.


	11. Protecting the Unprotected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Kara cries and Luther beats someone up again.

No wonder Kara spent as much time as possible at Luther's house. Luther lived in a somewhat decent part of town, but this was the part of Detroit where all the deadbeats lived. Drug dealers, criminals, people in debt.  
Luther growled softly to himself, kicking a bit of garbage aside as he looked at the numbers on the letterboxes. He should have realised sooner. Of course those bruises weren't from falling down the stairs or dropping things. She got beaten, and...

The alpha couldn't even think the word. How many times ha that pathetic excuse of an alpha hurt _his_ Kara? Not anymore, that was for sure. He eventually found the right house, knocking hard on the door. There was a loud growl from inside, a banging sound, stumbling. The door swung back to reveal Todd. He looked absolutely disgusting, hair shiny with grease, the scent of rut rushing from the house. He looked like he hadn't changed his shirt in weeks.

"Who the fuck are you?" The alpha slurred, beer bottle in hand. He took a deep breath and laughed. "That alpha Kara's been fucking around with, eh? I recognize that smell."

Luther growled softly. "I'm her mate," he corrected, "and I'm not very happy about what you did to my Kara last night."

Todd scoffed, his eyes boring into Luther's as he took a deep swig of his beer. "Bitch had it coming, the disobedient little whore."

Luther couldn't help it, hauling off and punching Todd right in the nose. The man stumbled back, dropping his beer. The bottle shattered on the floor and Todd was probably more pissed about his drink than being punched in the face.

"You... bitch!" Todd snarled. Luther growled in response, taking a step forward and gripping Todd's throat, throwing him into the dining table and feeling satisfied when it tipped over. He hadn't fought anyone properly in quite a while, but it came back easily. 

He chuckled lowly, tackling the older alpha and snarling as they wrestled on the dirty floor. Todd was overweight and drunk, his punches sloppy as he swung at Luther. He got a few good ones in, though. A hook to Luther's jaw that would surely bruise.  
Eventually Luther kicked Todd's legs out from under him, pinning the older alpha to the floor by his throat. His hands were tight around Todd's chubby neck, enough to cut off his breathing but not enough to crush his windpipe. There was blood dripping onto the older man's face from somewhere, probably Luther's nose or lip.

Luther forced himself to let go of Todd when he was unconscious, standing as his chest heaved with deep breaths. The man was still breathing, not dead. Luther spat on him before promptly leaving. He needed to get back to his mates, protect them.

Ralph's heat had come back while he and Kara worked on their nest, the boy trying to hide it from his new mate so she wouldn't be uncomfortable. She was so much quieter than usual, seemingly lost in thought. Kara ended up recognising the scent after a few moments anyways. She did what any good mate would do, pulling Ralph onto her lap, comfortable in the nest as she kissed him deeply. The boy was whimpering, hips rocking needily against Kara's soft, covered tummy. "A-ah..."

Kara blushed a bit, nuzzling up against Ralph. The nest was secluded in Ralph's closet, made of their clothes and blankets, a few of Ralph's personal stuffed animals in it as well. The perfect place for the omegas. Not too dark, in a nice, comfy space. Kara has tried to make her own before but Todd always ruined them. 

"I want to help..." Kara murmured, rubbing Ralph's back. She didn't have any experience with other omegas, or submissive males for that matter.

Ralph bit his lip, lightly touching his nose to Kara's. "U-um, you could use your fingers, Ralph would like that..." He trailed off, gasping softly when Kara's fingers slipped past the waistband of Ralph's underwear- the only thing the other omega wore- and lightly rubbed at his hole. "Ah..."

Kara liked how responsive Ralph was, kissing his matemarks gently. "K-Kara... Ralph wants it inside..." the omega begged, Kara gently slipping a finger in. Ralph's response was a sweet moan and his slim fingers tangling in her short hair. She hesitated before reaching up and moving his hands to her shoulders. "Try to keep your hands here, okay?" She murmured, biting her lip.

Ralph nodded meekly, rocking his hips desperately. He was trying to keep his hands where they were as Kara gently fingered him, whimpering cutely. Kara got a bit bold, adding a second finger and pressing into his prostate. Ralph moaned softly, hands drifting behind Kara's neck to grip her hair. It made the other omega freeze, her eyes shutting tight as she whimpered.

Todd, yanking her head back by her hair and growling into her ear on his bedroom floor...

"Ralph, _don't touch my hair_ ," she said firmly, moving the omega's hands behind his back. "Please."

"S-sorry, Ralph's sorry..." the boy whimpered, trembling a bit on Kara's lap. He was so needy, no longer knowing what to do with his hands. Kara sighed. 

"It's alright, Ralph," She murmured. She ran her fingers along Ralph's jaw, the omega shivering and leaning into it. "My poor boy, hm? Alpha isn't here, so you're all wet til he comes back, aren't you? Already so eager for him to fuck you..."

Ralph nodded quickly, whimpering. "Y-Yes, Ralph wants his alpha," he whined, pressing his hips against Kara's- the poor omega was hard as a rock.

Kara rubbed up against Ralph, scent marking him. He was so whimpery and hot. 

"He'll be back any minute," Kara murmured, hoping Luther wasn't hurt. Ralph nuzzled into her chest and neck, hips bucking needily. Kara shivered a bit, laying on her back and pulling Ralph between her legs, giving him a more comfortable position to grind into her- plus, his scent was making Kara horny as all hell. 

"Good boy, Ralph," she murmured, petting the other omega as he snuggled into her. The boy was rocking his hips into hers desperately, face buried in her neck as he clutched at her shirt. Kara sighed softly in content at the feeling, rubbing up and down Ralph's back. She traced a few of his tattoos, earning little whimpery moans. 

"Good boy Ralph," She continued to praise, hands moving down to cup his ass, feeling it move. They were caught up in the moment, the two omega's needily grinding against each other as they made out like the horny teenagers they were.

They paused when they heard someone clear their throat, looking up from their spot in the nest to see Luther sitting on the bed. He was a bit beaten up, but he was smirking, amused. "Seems like you two had fun without me."

Ralph moaned, hips jerking against Kara, causing the girl to whine in surprise. 

"Alpha, Kara and R-Ralph were waiting for you, alpha alpha-" Ralph babbled, arms wrapping around Kara, snuggling her chest. 

Luther knelt down next to them, petting Ralph's hair and kissing Kara's forehead. "My poor needy omegas," he murmured. "Move over a bit sweetheart, I'll help you, okay?"

Kara whimpered as she moved over to give Luther room, Ralph immediately scrambling into the alpha's lap. 

"Easy," Luther purred, lying down and rubbing Ralph's hips. 

"Kara. On my face."

The girl mewled, hesitantly stripping off her pants and underwear. She felt vulnerable as she straddled Luther's face, moaning as he pulled her down to eat her out. Her fingers tangled in his short frizzy hair, the omega needily grinding on his tongue. "Alpha, mm!"

Ralph wiggled his underwear down, rubbing Luther's bulge through his jeans. The alpha's hips rocked as an invitation. 

"Ah..." Ralph quickly unbuttoned the clothing, tugging them down and freeing his dick. Luther was concentrating on eating Kara out like a meal, growling in surprise when Ralph sunk down on his dick with a high-pitched mewl, bucking his hips up into the omega.

Ralph gasped, leaning forwards to nuzzle into Kara's chest. "S-so full, Ralph's so full..."

His ass was bouncing eagerly, eyes closed. He was blissed out and in heaven, whining with each bounce that made Luther's dick brush his prostate. He was holding onto Kara tightly, his hands hesitantly moving so he could play with Kara's soft chest. 

The other omega let her eyes flutter shut to enjoy the feeling of Luther's tongue and Ralph's hands. It was an amazing distraction from the horrible feelings she was keeping at bay, nails digging into her own thighs as Luther focused on her clit. "Alpha- alpha, I'm close," she gasped, hips stuttering.

Luther groaned softly in acknowledgment, hips rocking to meet Ralph's as his tongue flicked and he sucked roughly, Kara's hands moving to his stomach. 

"Oh!" She bit her lip, legs closing around Luther's head as she came, panting like a dog.

She was a shaking mess as she collapsed into the nest, watching Ralph tense up and cry out as he came, spurting all over Luther's tummy. Luther growled softly, obviously cumming as well as he rubbed Ralph's hips and murmured praise.

For some reason it made Kara feel uneasy. "Alpha, I want you to fuck me too..."

Luther squeezed Kara's hand, sighing. "I'm sorry honey, but my dick needs a break.

Kara whined in complaint, sitting up and pushing Ralph off Luther's cock. The boy yelped in surprise, wanting to move back up onto it, but Kara had already taken it inside her. It was softening but she was sure she could make Luther hard again. 

"Kara," the alpha hissed, sighing as he grabbed Kara's waist to hold her still. "I said no, omega."

Kara whimpered, trying to move her hips. "It isn't fair, I want it too," she complained. "Please alpha?"

Luther sighed, rolling them over before pulling out. "No, Kara."

Kara whined loudly, tears filling her eyes. 

"It's not fair!" She whimpered, squirming below Luther, throwing a fit.

"You're acting like a child," Luther sighed, sitting back and making sure Ralph wasn't hurt. Kara whined as he nuzzled the blonde, climbing out of the nest with a whimper.

"Whatever... I'm gonna have a shower," she mumbled, grabbing a towel from the floor. Ralph watched her go witch a little whine, looking back at Luther. 

"Is Kara ok?" He asked, hugging around the alpha's neck. Luther nodded, kissing the boy's temple. 

"Of course, baby. She's just stressed and tired."

Kara sighed as she heard them talking, heading to the bathroom and sitting in the tub as she turned the shower on. Yes, she was stressed, but for good reason. Who wouldn't be after what happened, or what might happen? She buried her head in her knees, letting the hot water soak her. All she wanted was Luther, was that too much to ask? Was she being annoying? What would Luther say if he knew what Kara was stressing over? That she ran out of contraceptives a few days before going home? That she was unprotected when it happened? Would he be angry?

She didn't realise she was hyperventilating until she felt small hands on her face, making her look into Ralph's damaged but beautiful face. "Kara should try and breathe slower," he murmured softly. "Luther's getting Kara some tea to help her calm down..."


	12. So Many Maybes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amanda meets Gavin for five seconds and there's phone sex
> 
> We'll try to tone down the thirst from here on

Nines didn't plan on going back home yet, but his outfit was starting to smell and he didn't have his toothbrush or phone charger. So he went back, with Gavin tagging along. The omega stayed outside to wait for Nines. He quietly snuck into the house, wincing whenever the floor creaked below him. His mother would surely have questions. If she found out he mated someone, let alone someone he barely knew, well... based on what happened to Markus in this situation Nines would be lucky to survive. He hoped the house was empty, but when he got to the stairs he heard none other than Markus call out in an amused tone.

"Where have you been, little brother?"

_Shit_.

How was he supposed to face his family and hide his matemark? He turned slowly to the dining room, subtly tugging his turtleneck back over his throat. "Hello, Markus."

"You should answer his question," Amanda said, standing in the entryway to the kitchen- Connor was hovering at her side like a young child, craving his mother's comfort. "Where exactly _have_ you been? You reek of omega." Her tone was suspicious, and if Connor wasn't mistaken, Nines actually looked kinda nervous, and Nines barely showed much emotion in general.

The boy cleared his throat.

"I have been out with a friend, mother. I was hoping to stay at his house for the night." He said, tone cool as usual while his eyes portrayed his nerves. They darted around when Amanda hummed in suspicion, slowly walking over and sniffing at her son. Her nose scrunched slightly and Nines knew he'd been caught.

"You smell of heat, Nines. Don't lie to me."

The alpha was tense, glancing over at Connor. But his twin wasn't going to help him, too caught up in his own troubles. Usually Connor was there to save his ass in these situations. 

"Uh..." Nines didn't have time to make an excuse, freezing when he heard the front door open. He could hear the footsteps, Gavin's lovely liquor scent creeping closer. Nines wished it would suffocate him and he'd die. It would be a nice way to go.

"Alpha, you said you'd be quick, what's taking so long?" Gavin asked, completely unaware of the situation he had put Nines in. His heat was returning, messing with his head. His eyes zeroed in on the alpha and he walked faster until he could cling to him.

"Who is this?" Amanda asked, watching Gavin's arms slip around her son's waist, the omega purring. He obviously didn't notice the others in the room, much too focused on how hot he was getting again.

"G-Gavin, please go back outside," Nines said quickly, bordering on frantic. Gavin was still unaware of the four pairs of curious eyes on him, nuzzling into Nines' chest. His hand was creeping up to his mate's neck with the intent of tugging down the fabric to he could bite him again. "Why? You said you'd be quick."

"Gavin... my family is here."

The omega's purring stopped immediately. "Oh." He clung tighter to Nines, face flushing. How had he not noticed? He was suddenly painfully aware, cursing himself for his first impression on Nines' family being less than ideal.

"Who is this?" Amanda repeated, staring Nines down. Nines was her golden child, he's never lied before.   
The alpha swallowed thickly.

"M-my, uh..."

"Your mate?" Amanda deadpanned. It was impossible to tell what she was thinking, but if how she metaphorically tore Markus to shreds after he mated Simon was any indication, then it wasn't anything good. It scared Nines shitless to think of what was coming next.

"...yeah."

Gavin turned to face Amanda with a meek little smile, fumbling with his hands.

"Please don't be upset, Miss. It's um, my fault, I went into h-heat and..." he trailed off, seeing everyone else still staring. It was so daunting. Markus looked sympathetic, Simon a bit surprised, and Connor was still in his own little world. Nines was practically sweating bullets, and Amanda was blatantly sizing Gavin up.

"Nines. A word outside?" She murmured, voice almost scarily calm. Nines nodded a little, following his mother outside like a guilty dog. Amanda shut the front door, turned to Nines, and gently grabbed his shoulder. He flinched a bit and tried to appear more confident before his mother. He could take the tongue lashing.

"You... you're attracted to this omega? Not just because he's in heat?" She asked.

"Yeah," Nines murmured. "I didn't even know he was an omega when we first met, or before I started courting him. I just..." He shrugged, trailing off. His shoulders slumped a little as they relaxed. He couldn't smell hostility on her.

"You courted him?" Amanda breathed and Nines gave a tiny nod. The woman took a long, deep breath, letting go of Nines. She paused to fix her hair, arms folding in front of her. "Go, then. He needs you."

Nines blinked in surprise. "...really? You're not gonna yell at me like you did with Markus?"

Amanda snorted softly. "Markus was thinking with his dick, Nines. It's a wonder he and Simon clicked so well, though I can't say I'm upset about it." She absently touched her own faded matemark. "Anyway."

Nines gently hugged Amanda, the two nuzzling each other gently, affectionately. "Be good to him. And use protection." Amanda smiled, a bit playful. "And after he's not in heat I'd like for you to bring him over so we can talk more."

It was then that Gavin shyly pushed open the door, face beet red. He'd tried to wait for Nines but it was getting embarrassing, since everyone could probably smell him. Not only that, but he knew they went to his school, and only a few people were supposed to know he was an omega. "Alpha, u-um..."

The scent of heat was pouring from him, and Nines' breath hitched involuntarily, pulling away from Amanda. She rolled her eyes. "Take him home, Nines. Just grab your things first."

Nines nodded once, heading inside with Gavin following closely. He restrained himself until they got upstairs to Nines' room. The omega started pawing at Nines' chest as soon as the door closed behind them, mewling needily and grinding on his thigh like a puppy. Nines growled softly, grabbing Gavin's waist.

"Mm," Gavin stumbled back as his alpha pushed him down onto his bed, landing with a little plop on the mattress.

"Quiet now, omega," Nines smirked, climbing on top of him. Fucking in his own bed made Nines feel something. Proud? Smug? It didn't matter when Gavin was tugging his turtleneck over his head, grinding needily against the alpha's bulge and stifling his whines. Nines folded the shirt messily and set it on the floor before cupping Gavin's face and kissing him deeply, the other hand holding his mate's hip as he rutted into Gavin's cunt through their pants. "My omega, my love, mine..."

Gavin keened, clinging to Nines tight.

-

Connor watched as Amanda came back in after composing herself. The omega immediately scampered up to her, clutching her hand. It was like he was in elementary school again.

"Would you like some ice cream?" Amanda pet the boy carefully, smoothing his messy curls back. Spoiling him seemed appropriate.

"Yes! Um, let me pee first," Connor kissed Amanda's cheek before running up the stairs. He wanted to be quick and get back to his mommy, but he was distracted by sounds from his bedroom. Nines should just be getting his things. Connor slowly moved over and peeked in, chest tightening. They were embracing like lovers, lips locked, hands all over each other. Hank had held him like that, had kept the omega close to his chest after he took Connor's virginity before throwing him away like garbage. The omega quietly shut the door with a little whimper, hurrying to the bathroom to do his business before making his way downstairs, whining as he cuddled into Amanda like a pup. Simon and Markus must have left at some point, but Connor didn't mind- the less people to see him this vulnerable, the better.  
Amanda seemed to know what was going on. She pulled Connor close, letting him snuggle up into her.

"Mommy, it hurts..." the omega whispered. He was too young, so innocent to have to deal with this.   
Amanda pet his hair, sighing quietly.

"Con, would you like a drink?" She murmured.

The omega blinked a bit. "Like alcohol?" He asked softly, Amanda nodding. 

"I have wine, if you want some. It might help you feel better, just for tonight."

Connor nodded a bit, biting his lip. "Yes please... and some ice cream?"

Amanda smiled softly. "Of course, my baby."

An hour or so later, after Nines and Gavin had left, Connor was pretty tipsy. He'd never tried alcohol before so it only took a couple glasses.

"Why doesn't he love me mommy?" The omega groaned. He was lying on the couch, Amanda filling his glass yet again. Connor deserved this, really. She knew what it felt like.

"I don't know, honey," Amanda murmured. "Some men just aren't good with relationships."

"He's so pretty, mommy," Connor continued, as if he hadn't even heard Amanda. "He's got a ponytail most days, or a bun, or he just leaves it out, and his beard is soft, and he's so tall... and he smells like campfire, he smells so good!"

Amanda lightly played with Connor's hair, happy to listen to him talk. "Really?"

"Yeah, and his voice is really nice, I could listen to him talking to the class for hours," he murmured dreamily. "He's a good teacher mommy, and he's probably a good dad too, he's got a little boy..."

Amanda sighed softly. So it was a teacher, and one with a kid at that.

"You didn't know him for that long, Connor. You really like him?" Amanda said, Connor nodding. "He was... he was really gentle with me at first. U-um, he didn't want to um... do me. But I convinced him. And he really liked it, he held me after. Th-then he said it was illegal and he could lose his job... is this all my fault?"

Connor's voice had gotten quieter as he talked, eyes closing. Amanda frowned a bit. "Of course not, you were in heat."

Connor peeked up at her, deep brown eyes shiny with tears. "Do you think he likes me, mommy? And maybe he's just scared?"

Amanda sighed, cupping Connor's cheek. "I don't know, love." She murmured, Connor nodding a little and closing his eyes once more. He wanted to feel the alpha's hold again, bathe in his scent. He was sure he'd dream about it tonight. Now that he thought about it, Hank had given Connor his number earlier that day, before class started, for study help. So he could catch up. Maybe he could call the alpha and ask him personally?

"Mommy I'm gonna go to bed," Connor stood suddenly, swaying a bit and nearly toppling over. He was definitely at least a little drunk.

"Ok, just call me if you need anything," she smiled gently, watching Connor stumble up the stairs. She was almost afraid he'd fall with how shaky he was.  
The omega managed to get to his bed, grabbing his phone off the charger and scrolling through his contacts. There weren't very many, with 'Mr. Anderson' right under 'Markus' and 'Mommy'. He clicked on it with shaky fingers, debating what he was gonna say.

'Hello' was good enough for now. He quickly hit send, waiting giddily for the alpha's reply. He was nervous to talk to Hank but he just had to.

He jumped when his phone pinged and quickly read the message.

_Mr. Anderson: Who's this?_

Connor bit his lip, typing out 'Connor'- his vision was too blurry to manage long sentences.

_Mr. Anderson: It's eleven at night, why are you still awake?_

'Needed to talk to you'   
Most of the words were spelt wrong when he hit send, Hank reading it immediately.

_Mr. Anderson: Do you want the rest of the notes?_

'No'

_Mr. Anderson: Christ, I'm calling you. I can't understand anything you're typing._

Connor jumped a bit when his phone rang, hitting the answer button and giggling a bit as he held the phone to his ear. "Hi, alpha."

"Don't call me that, Connor. What do you need?"

Connor purred at Hank's voice, barely registering what he had said, more focused on how pleasant the baritone words sounded. "Mm, talk more, please."

"Kid, are you ok? Where are you?"

Connor rubbed himself through his pants, purring louder. "I'm in my room, alpha."

"That's not what I- look, Connor, are you safe?" Hank sounded concerned, Connor whimpering at the tone.

"Want you here, alpha, I miss you..." Connor's voice was breathy, and he swore he could hear Hank groan a bit. It was probably fro exasperation but in Connor's foggy mind it didn't mater.

"Connor, we talked about this-"  
"No, _you_ talked about this," Connor insisted. "Y-you used me and threw me away, I l-love you and you hurt me..."

"Connor, you don't know what you're saying," Hank said firmly, although he seemed distracted by Connor's confession. "Are you even sober right now?"

"Probably not," Connor mewled, unbuttoning his pants. "I want to do it again, alpha. I want you to fuck me again and then hold me and keep me."

Hank was silent for a moment.

"Connor, I'm going to hang up. You need to go to sleep."

"No no!" Connor whined, squirming. "Stay alpha!"

Hank sighed softly, but didn't hang up, so Connor kept talking. "Please alpha, I don't want you to leave me again, I know you want me too, you wanna keep me but you're scared, we can keep it a secret, please?"

Hank was silent again, for longer this time, before saying "That won't work, Connor."

_Beep_.

Connor whined loudly, shakily going to their texts.

'Please alpha I need you'

_Mr. Anderson: I can't understand what you're trying to say, Connor. Please go to sleep._

Connor bit his lip, pushing down his pants and grabbing his little dick, snapping a picture. He sent it to Hank, waiting anxiously. A reply came later than usual, and that made Connor's tummy twist.

_Mr. Anderson: We are NOT doing this, Connor. Go to sleep, I won't ask again._

Connor focused on typing clearly, lip hurting from how hard he was biting.

'Make me.'

His phone was ringing again, Connor damn near shaking in excitement as he frantically answered.

"Connor you need to stop doing this. You know we can't."

Connor whined into the phone, jerking himself quickly. "Wh-why not? You seemed to enjoy it the first time."

Hank cursed, making the boy throb.

"Nobody has to know alpha, it can be our secret, pretty please?" Connor pleaded, moaning softly. He heard Hank growl.

"Stop _right now_ , omega."

"Ah," Connor gripped his cock tight so he wouldn't cum just then, eyes closing tight. "Mm, call me that again."

" _Stop_." Hank snarled, only spurring the omega on.

"Let me look at you alpha, please!" He begged, putting his phone on speaker so he could take another picture of how much his dick was leaking. Hank just growled again, then louder in response to the photo. "Connor, I'm warning you."

"I want you to fuck me so hard that you break my bed, mm I want you to wreck me please," Connor's hand moved to prod his hole with a few fingers, pushing them in with a moan.

"Omega..." Hank was still growling, but there was a breathiness to his voice that made the omega buck his hips.

"Do you want me alpha?" Connor asked softly, Hank groaning.

"This is so inappropriate..."  
"Answer me." Connor's voice was whimpery, and Hank let out a long sigh. Admitting it out loud would be like admitting defeat, but what else was he supposed to do? Connor had backed him into a corner.

"Yes, omega."

Connor mewled, eagerly fingering himself. "Mm, talk to me more, I w-want to cum."

Hank groaned quietly into the phone, Connor's back arching at the sound.

"You're such a needy slut, omega. You want me so bad that you come crawling back hm? Fuck, how can I say no?"

Connor's eyes rolled back, toes curling. "Yes yes, I want you, you make me feel pretty, you make me feel good, mm.."

Hank's breathing was rough on the phone, affecting the omega in so many ways. He remembered how it felt to get plowed on that desk. He wanted more of that.

"Didn't you say you had a vibrator?" Hank asked, Connor whining almost in complaint. He didn't want to move to get it, content with his fingers prodding at his walls.

"Mm, yeah, I do," He admitted.

"Get it." Hank's voice was rough, commanding, with no room for argument. Connor whimpered and pulled his fingers out of himself reluctantly, grabbing the toy from where it fell underneath the bed at some point.

"G-got it, alpha."  
"Show it to me."

Connor grabbed his phone with a shaky hand and snapped a picture to send. As soon as he did Hank snorted. "That pathetic little thing is all you have? No wonder you're so fucking needy."

Connor moaned in reply, his hips drunkenly rocking against the mattress.

"Can it even hit your prostate?" Hank murmured, teasing. "Not as good as I could, I bet."

"N-no alpha, not as good as you, y-you fucked me so good," the omega whimpered. "You filled me up so much, want it again, want you to fuck me again."

Hank cursed, and there was the shuffle of fabric, the creaking of a mattress. "I told myself I wasn't going to get off to you, omega. But I can't help it."

Connor's back arched and he collapsed forwards onto the mattress, presenting his needy ass to nobody. "Alpha please!" He begged.

"Fuck, omega, you beg so pretty," Hank growled, the cap of something snapping open- lube, probably. "Might have to take that pretty ass after class on Monday, hm?"

"Please," Connor whimpered, teasing his hole with the vibrator's tip. He didn't know if he could wait those few days, but if it meant getting Hank's hands on him again he'd do anything. "Wanna feel you fucking me, please..."

Hank chuckled, sighing quietly. "I know you do. Little slut."

Connor whined, moaning as he finally pushed it in, burying his face in the blankets to stop from asking dumb questions. 'Can I go home with you' was what made Hank abandon him last time.

"Let me hear you omega, you know how hard those pretty moans make me," Hank growled, his voice rough. Connor's back arched as he gasped, trying to get the toy to rub against his prostate in that delicious way Hank's cock had.

"Please please, alpha fuck me, want you to make me cum, want you to fuck your cum into me, please," Connor was babbling, and his mother could probably hear him from downstairs but that was the last thing on his mind. He was craving it, going mad from need.

"Shit," Hank grunted, and Connor could hear how fast his hand was going through the phone. In the back of the teacher's mind was that gnawing feeling. He knew this was so wrong, that he shouldn't be indulging in it. He kept telling himself that this would be the last time he let Connor seduce him. That omega was just so alluring. But underneath that feeling was a little voice that told him that Connor was his. The omega had Hank wrapped around his little finger with that curly hair he wanted to pull, those wide brown eyes and those pretty moans. The worst things felt so good, and Hank knew it had to stop. But why dwell on it now?

"How close are you, omega?"

"R-really close, gonna cum on your cock, please don't stop!" Connor's voice was so high pitched with need that it was starting to give out, the vibrator buzzing loudly as the omega fucked himself with it like his life depended on it. Hank was no better, dick practically weeping as he rutted into his palm.

"G-gonna cum, gonna cum, gonna-!" Connor's voice cut out when his stomach tightened, eyes rolling back, dick spurting all over his blanket. Hank growled loudly, Connor's sounds pushing him over the edge as his dick throbbed, streaking cum over his stomach as he listened intently to Connor's breathy moans. The omega was coming down from the high, his head spinning as he fumbled to pull the vibrator out. It plopped onto the bed and buzzed lowly, the omega panting as he just rested there, hips up in the air.

"Mm..."

"Good omega," Hank murmured, a bit breathless. "So good for me, did so well, hmm?"

Connor whimpered a bit at the praise, already tearing up. "Please don't go alpha, don't wanna be alone," he mumbled. "I-I wanna stay and talk to you, so I d-don't feel used again..."

Hank's heart nearly broke from the sadness in Connor's voice. He had planned on going, but Connor wasn't in his right mind. Drunk. At least, that's what Hank told himself he'd be staying for. Hopefully the boy would forget about this in the morning. "... hey, I'm not gonna leave, Con, I'm gonna stay on the phone, okay?"

Connor immediately relaxed. He lowered himself onto the bed, the alcohol and the orgasm making him sleepy.

"Alpha... when you said you'd fuck me again on Monday, did you mean it?"

Hank sighed quietly. Connor bit his lip, staring at the phone. "I don't know, kid. We seriously need to stop doing this, yknow."

Connor whimpered softly, trying to ignore the little spark of hope that flared up- Hank didn't outright say no. "Please alpha, I promise I won't tell anyone, I just wanna be yours..."

Hank sighed again as he wiped himself down with a couple of tissues, Connor taking his silence as an invitation to continue. "I-I know we don't really know each other but we can, alpha, I really like you and I think you like me, maybe it'll work..."

"Maybe," Hank murmured. "Con, we both need to sleep, but we can talk about this on Monday when we're both in our right minds, okay?"

"O-okay," Connor smiled, snuggling into his mattress. Excitement was fluttering in his tummy. Or maybe that was just the alcohol.  
Connor stood and rushed to his bathroom, throwing up into the toilet. His nose scrunched as he looked down at it, tinted pink from the wine.

"Con?" Hank called, a little worried. He heard Connor throwing up a second time, chuckling softly in exasperation. Connor flushed the toilet once he was done, brushing his teeth and making a face as he lay back in bed, wrapping himself up in a blanket to settle his stomach. He tucked the phone under his ear. "Tummy hurts, alpha..."

"How much alcohol did you have?" Hank asked, Connor starting to count on his fingers.

"Three..."   
" _Bottles_?"   
"N-no! Glasses!"

Connor was giggling now.

"Well you should sleep, kid. It'll make your stomach feel better." Hank's voice was exasperated but warm, the alpha unable to stop a smile as Connor murmured something that sounded vaguely like 'goodnight alpha'. It wasn't long until Connor was lightly snoring, Hank hanging up almost reluctantly. He sat up, looking down at the gibberish texts Connor had been sending, sighing to himself as he sent a heart, switching his phone off and setting it down before he could regret it. This omega was messing with his head. 


End file.
